A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare
by Just982
Summary: A magical game of Truth or Dare is played by the entire school at Hogwarts, but what happens when it gets out of control? Contains M/F, M/M, F/F Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

_This is the very first fanfic I've ever written so try not to be too harsh with reviews. Constructive criticism will be taken as such; blatant acts of jackass-ery will be ignored. I will warn you now that this story contains scenes of romance/lust between all genders whether it is male/female, male/male or female/female. I see no reason to discriminate and how many games of truth or dare didn't lead to things of that nature when played by hormonal teenagers? Also, I would like to point out that in this story, Harry has defeated Voldemort in his sixth year, so he is able to return to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year. All the deaths in books one to six will be intact but all the deaths in the final book will be ignored; this is mostly due to the fact that I want to bring Fred and George into the story. Now to the larger summary of the story._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

Prologue

Hermione was up late again studying for her transfiguration class in the library when she began to wonder what this year at Hogwarts would behold. After Harry's victory over the Dark Lord, there didn't seem to be anything that would be even mildly entertaining to take her and her friends away from school work. She sighed as he stood up from her chair, the soft scrapping of it's legs echoing in the empty library. "I wonder if there is anything of interest in here that will keep me entertained for the year," Hermione spoke to herself quietly. She refused to be loud in a library, even if she was the only one in it. She began to scan the rows of books on the shelves around her in an attempt to find something when a colourful book seem to sparkle. "What's this?" she asks as she grabs it and wipes the small traces of dust from the cover. 'Muggle Games With Wizard Twists' was written across the cover in bright blue letters on the rainbow background. "This seems so childish. Why am I even looking at this?" Hermione questioned herself as she began to scan the pages of the book. Most of the games in the book weren't new to her; she lived as a muggle herself and was accustomed to these games. 'Spin the bottle? Seven Minutes in Heaven? I've never? These games are so short and you can't really involve to many people. It's completely pointless.' Hermione thought to herself and just as she was about to close the book, one last game caught her eye. After reading the magical rules to the game, she tore the page from the book out of sheer excitement and ran. Only after a few seconds of running did her body freeze. She realized that not only did she drop a book on the floor, but she just ripped it. She looked around for witnesses, not expecting to see anyone as the library had been empty for hours, before running off again to find Ron and Harry.

Hermione came crashing into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Harry and Ron in a game of wizard chess, Ron with the clear victory in short sight. Hermione tossed the torn paper down on the chess board and the two boys looked up at their friend. "Read it!" she ordered and the two boys complied. The paper had read:

_**Truth or Dare**_

_This game can be played with any infinite number of people as long as they are contained in a small surrounding for the duration of the game and they know they are part of the game. At the beginning of the day, a person is to choose a dare for another game player and it will be transferred to them. They have until the morning after to complete the dare. If the player is able to complete the dare by the following morning, they are to choose the next dare and the next player. If the player is unable to complete the dare by the following morning, they are to meet at a designated area, chose by the creator, and reveal a secret uncontrollably. With each dare a player is unable to complete, the secret becomes more and more personal._

Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione once they finished reading the paper. "Where did you get this?" Ron asked.

"Not important," Hermione replied quickly as her face turned red, "but don't you think it would be fun to do this? I mean, we could get the entire school involved and it would certainly add some excitement to our year."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry questioned, "I mean, what if things get out of hand?"

"Harry, when have you ever been the one to back out of doing something that is likely to end badly?" Hermione retorted and Harry slouched into his chair.

"I think it might be fun," Ron said, hoping to dodge Hermione's wrath, "when do we get started?"

"I'll have the letters owled right away, we can start tomorrow morning." Hermione replied as she ran off to the girl's dormitory to start. Harry looked over at Ron.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Harry asked.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ron reassured Harry. Harry shrugged and the two of them made their way to the boy's dormitory.


	2. Chapter 1: Black and Pink

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with the rate that I'm updating at the moment; schooling can be very unpredictable but I will try to continue to release new chapters as quickly as possible. If there is anything you'd like to see, (different partnerships, specific dares, certain secrets) send me an email at with the subject "Truth or Dare" and I'll find a way to add it to the story. I ask that you please make sure to use the right subject, I get a lot of emails each day and I'm filtering these ideas by the subject so I may miss it if the subject is different. One last thing about the story, I needed a teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and I personally thought Lupin was the best of all the DADA teachers they had, so I'm going to use him. I'll explain in the story how I'm able to justify it. Anyways, on to the story!_

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: All Harry Can See is Black and Pink

Harry woke with a startle early in the morning as a black letter crashed into his face. He grabbed the letter and noticed a black owl had perched at the end of his bed. '_Weird_' he thought to himself as he looked back at the letter. The owl hooted at him angrily so he quickly opened the letter. At first the page was blank but only a few seconds after, Harry noticed gold writing slowly melted into the page. Confused, he looked up at the owl that was staring right at him then read the letter:

_Hello Harry Potter,_

_I dare you to change the colour of your robes to a nice bright pink for one of your classes today. Your robes must stay pink the entire class but it only has to be for one class. Also, for the first person that asks why you are in pink, you must answer "I did it for you" and for every other person you asked, you must reply you did it for the first person who asked you. You have until tomorrow morning to finish this dare or you will face severe consequences._

_Sincerely, _

_ToD_

_P.S. Harry, I'm so sorry! I couldn't think of anyone better to pick as our first dare. I didn't want anyone holding a grudge against me and I know how brave you are so I thought you could do it... and it's only for one class! -Hermione_

'_Brave?!_' Harry thought, '_I'm not brave, I've got friends to back me up!_' Harry heard one of his friends shift in their bed and quickly hid the letter. He looked up to see if the owl was still there but it seemed to have vanished. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and noticed that it was Neville Longbottom waking up that was causing the noise.

"Hello Harry," Neville said with a yawn, "You usually aren't up this early, something up?"

"Not at all Neville," Harry lied, "I'm just hungry this morning, that's all."

"Well, if we hurry, we can probably get to the Great Hall before most of the other students," Neville pointed out as he left the dormitory. Harry slowly got up and grabbed the stuff he was going to need today. He fingered the letter in his pocket a few times before following after Neville. As he descended the stairs into the Gryffindor common room, he heard someone come running towards the stairs. He soon noticed it was Hermione.

"Harry! You're up!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, thanks to your little letter," Harry retorted and Hermione's face went red. "Why'd you come running so quickly? What if I was one of the other boys?" Hermione's face went even redder.

"I did come running when Neville came down, I thought he might be you," Hermione confessed, "but it was only because I wanted to see if you were alright about the letter."

"I'm good enough, I haven't quite figured out which class I'm going to do it in," Harry replied honestly. He hadn't thought about it yet and decided that he wasn't going to think about it until he had some food in him. "But I'm getting kind of hungry so how about we head down to the Great Hall?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be asleep for a long time, I'll likely starve to death before he gets up," Harry said as he made his way to the portrait hole. Hermione followed closely behind him as the exited the Gryffindor common room.

Harry sat with Hermione and Neville until the other students started to show up for breakfast but his mind was on its own track. He had decided that the best time to do it would be during Divination. He would rather die than to do it in potions for two reasons; one being that it was a double period so he would have to stay in pink robes for double the amount of time and second, he would not give Snape the pleasure of seeing that. He also couldn't do it during Defense Against the Dark Arts because he didn't want to humiliate himself in front of Lupin especially after Lupin was named a hero after the fight with Voldemort and was rehired. That left only Divination which was a dark room so he may be able to get 

away with only a few people seeing and Hermione wasn't in that class to get the satisfaction of seeing him.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked him, snapping him from his trance. He could see the worried expression in her face and he assumed it was because she was the one that could be causing the trouble.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," Harry answered with a smile. He looked and saw that Neville was looking towards the doors to the hall as some others walked in so Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "I've decided to do it during Divination so don't expect to see me in them," he whispered and smiled mischievously at her.

"That's fine, I just want this dare over with," Hermione replied as she continued to eat. Shortly after, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Luna arrived and sat around Harry, Hermione and Neville and conversations broke out between everyone. Harry heard the sound indicating first class was starting soon and he groaned as all the 7th year Gryffindor students broke from the group to go to Potions.

Harry's mind was completely lost through the day. He mindlessly concocted his potion and blocked out Snape's constant insults sent his way. He ate lunch very quickly and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts early in an attempt to avoid losing sight of his goal for the day was. He was able to fly through the class effortlessly with no trouble from Lupin and when the period ended, Harry's heart began to race. During the trip to the classroom in the tower, he fell behind from his friends purposely and hid behind one of the gargoyle statues close to the divination class.

"This is it I guess," Harry spoke to himself as he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at his robe and whispered a spell that slowly changed the colour of his robes to a bright pink. He quietly cursed himself and Hermione as he peaked out from behind the gargoyle. "This is my chance." Harry started out towards the class when he heard quick footsteps coming from around the corner. He turned around only to have a person come crashing into him, knocking him to the floor with his accidental attacker falling on top of him. He looked up to find Seamus lying on top of him in a dazed look. "Seamus?"

"Harry! I'm sorry, I thought I was going to be late for class so I was running and I didn't know you were here and I didn't mean it," Seamus babbled on. Harry cleared his throat in an attempt to stop Seamus from talking.

"Seamus, you're on top of me," Harry pointed out bluntly and Seamus' face burned red. He quickly stood up and helped Harry stand up.

"Sorry about that too and um... Harry?" Seamus sounded hesitant and Harry knew what Seamus was about to say. "Why are your robes pink?"

"I did it for you Seamus," Harry found himself blurting out uncontrollably, causing Seamus ' face to brighten even more. "Let's just get to class" Harry said as he turned and quickly made his way to the trap door that lead to the Divination classroom. Harry urged Seamus to go first in an attempt to hide himself. Harry was stunned when he saw the changes to the classroom.

"Welcome Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Potter," Trelawney said as the two boys entered, "I knew you would be late and I decided to redecorate my room to suit you a little better Mr. Potter." The entire room was coloured in all shades of pink and Harry could feel his face turning the same colour. He lowered his head and quickly pushed past Seamus to sit beside Ron. He slouched down in an attempt to make himself as small as possible.

"Harry, what's up with the robes?" Ron asked and Harry paled.

"I did it for Seamus," Harry answered and smacked his head against the table in front of him, causing the crystal ball to bounce and clang. Ron quickly grabbed the ball and replaced it in it's stand and decided not to question Harry anymore that period.

Harry was happy to get out of the class as soon as he did and restored his robes to their original colour. He could still hear the whispers and laughter of his classmates but he knew that it would go away the next day when the next person was dared. Harry hadn't thought about that all day and wasn't sure of anyone to actually dare to do something and had even less of a clue as to what to make them do. He was about to go to Ron and Hermione when he was approached by a fellow Gryffindor with an interesting proposition.

* * *

_I felt it would be nice to try and leave this one off on a cliff hanger as to who it is and what they are offering. This is likely to be the only one that I do with an idea of what is next. Any other cliff hangers is probably because I have no idea what I'm going to do next and will likely turn to any suggestions made if there are any. Remember to review because it helps me decide whether or not my audience (you) is enjoying what I'm doing and if there is anyway to change it to make it more enjoyable for you._


	3. Chapter 2: Revenge

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, I wasn't sure if anyone was actually going to read it so I'm glad you've enjoyed what little I have wrote so far. I want to thank myysharona for pointing out my mistake; I have a tendency to switch between the right way and the wrong way to put "It's" and "Its" depending on the day. I hope this reminder is going to help me get over that. I hope that you all continue to read the story and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2: Revenge is Bitter Sweet

Harry was grabbed and pulled away from the group of students leaving the Divination class into a dark corner. His eyes slowly adjusted to the fast motion and loss of light to see a friend standing in front of him.

"Dean?" Harry asked.

"Quiet," Dean whispered to Harry as he looked over Harry's shoulder to see if anyone had seen them.

"Sorry," Harry apologized quietly, "what is all this about?"

"It wasn't hard to tell that you're the one who got dared first in this little game and there's something I want you to do for me," Dean explained. "See, I need to get back at someone, someone close to me and I can't let them know it was me doing it. If I'm the one to dare them to do it, they'll know right away because they'll have known I had to do the dare."

"But if they're close to you, won't that mean they're close to the rest of our friends and would have picked up on the fact that I was dared?" Harry asked.

"No, he probably won't even realize it was a dare unless someone tells him," Dean reasoned, "besides, you can come up with a better explanation as to why you did it compared to me. So what do you say, will you help me?"

"I want to know what I'm getting myself into before I agree to help," Harry answered. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment folded up. He leaned closer to Harry and slipped the parchment into Harry's pocket.

"Read it and I'll know if you went through with it," Dean said and then brushed past Harry heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked around to see if anyone was around and pulled the parchment out of his pocket when he saw no one. He quickly read it over before slipping it back into his pocket and following Dean to the common room.

Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Neville were sitting around the fire place together when he entered. He collapsed down in one of the seats near the group.

"Hello Harry," Neville said, "We lost you on the way back from Divination."

"Yeah, I had to take care of something," Harry explained.

"And I see your robes are back to usual," Ron pointed out with a huge smile. Harry glared at Ron and heard a stifled giggle coming from Hermione. Just as Ron burst into laughter, Harry had an idea. He decided he would take up Dean's offer and he knew who he was going to use to help Dean.

"Yeah, I guess Seamus just didn't like the colour pink," Harry joked, "I think he's more a fan of red." This only caused Ron to laugh harder and incited a small bit of laughter from Hermione and Neville. "Anyway, I'm tired from that double potions class today so I think I'm going to head up to bed." Harry said as he stood up.

"I'll be up soon Harry," Neville said, "Seamus and Dean are already up there just to warn you."

"Thanks for the heads up Neville," Harry said, "good night everyone."

"Good night," the three replied to Harry as he made his way up to the boy's dormitory. Harry pushed open the door to the dormitory to find Seamus sprawled out on his bed asleep and Dean sketching on his bed. Harry took one step into the dormitory when he noticed the room was different. There were seven beds instead of five.

"What the hell?!" Harry heard Ron yell from down in the common room and he quickly bolted back down the stairs. The sight he saw had caused him to burst into laughter. Ron had fallen off the couch he had been sitting on when two men had snuck up behind him.

"Fred! George! What are you two doing here?" Harry asked. The twins turned around with large smiles on their faces.

"Harry!" the two exclaimed together, "We're back for one more year!"

"After a bit of thinking, we decided that it was best to finish our last year here that we were so tragically stripped of," Fred explained.

"Stripped of?" Hermione questioned. "You two brought it upon yourselves!"

"Right, but everyone deserves a second chance," George argued, "and Professor McGonagall believed this too so she has reinstated us into Hogwarts for a final year."

"Can she really do that?" Ron asked as he pulled himself off the floor.

"She's headmaster, she can practically do whatever she wants," Hermione pointed out.

"So we're here to stay little brother!" the twins exclaimed as they grabbed their trunks that had stashed at the portrait hole. Harry couldn't help but laugh and headed back up to the dormitory. He made his way to his bed and sat down, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"What was going on down there?" Dean said before Harry started to write.

"Fred and George are back for this year," Harry replied, "that's what the two extra beds are for."

"That's great! Oh and have you decided whether or not you're going to help me?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I've decided to help you, and I've got just the person in mind," Harry answered happily, "I was just about to write it up." Dean put down his sketchpad and ran over to Harry's bed, sitting down beside him.

"Really? Who is it?" Dean asked. Harry began to write out the dare on the parchment and watched Dean's face glow as he read it. When he was completed, Dean ran back to his own bed laughing and Harry placed the parchment down and watched as it vanished into a black flame. He hadn't expected that to happen but then he realized that Hermione probably didn't put that much effort into making his own dare come alive like it did so he guessed it must have been part of the spell. He laid down and slowly drifted asleep, hearing the footsteps of the rest of the guys coming up the stairs just as he fell asleep.

Harry was awoken the next morning by a large Irishman yelling. Harry rolled over and saw Seamus being petrified by the black owl staring at him from the end of his bed. A black letter lay at Seamus' feet but he seemed to afraid to even move by the bird.

"Seamus, the bird won't go away unless you read the letter." Harry said as he crashed his face into his pillow.

"Christ Harry, how do you know?" Seamus yelled, "what if it wants to eat me or something?"

"Seamus!" Harry yelled, "it's the truth or dare bird, it's not going to eat you!"

"Are you sure?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, I saw it in Hermione's book," Harry said. Seamus reached for the letter and grabbed it. He slowly opened it up and noticed the bird vanished as he did so.

"What?!" Seamus yelled shortly after and Harry growled.

"What is it now, Seamus?" Harry asked. '_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dare Seamus_' Harry thought to himself.

"Someone's playing some twisted joke on me!" Seamus exclaimed. By this time, the rest of the boys has woken up.

"Seamus, what's with all the yelling?" Fred asked.

"Ron, Seamus has been dared," Harry explained to Ron, "explain to your brothers what is going on then you can read what it is."

"Why me?" Ron pled with Harry.

"Because you're the one who agreed to help Hermione with this thing. Now go," Harry said as he walked with Dean and Neville to Seamus' bed.

"What does it say Seamus?" Neville asked. Seamus tossed the black letter with gold writing that Harry was familiar to on top of the bed for the rest of them to read.

_Hello Seamus Finnigan,_

_I dare you to kiss your fellow player Ron Weasley. This dare must be completed in front of a third person. You may choose who this third person may be. You can not tell Ron Weasley about the dare or explain to him why you did it until tomorrow morning. If he is to stumble across the dare accidently, and you have made an attempt to prevent him from doing so, you will not be punished but still must finish the dare. __You have until tomorrow morning to finish this dare or you will face severe consequences._

_Sincerely,_

_ToD_

"Wow Seamus," Dean said, "who'd do something like this to you?" Harry held back his laughter and saw that Dean was trying to do the same.

"I don't know," Seamus said, "but one of you has to make sure Ron doesn't see this."

"You have to do it though," Neville explained, "you heard from Hermione what will happen."

"I know," Seamus said, "but I figure if I just come out and do it in the common room in front of one of you guys, I can try and explain it to him. That way he doesn't have a chance to back out and screw me over."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, "I'll go find a way to distract Ron." Harry left the dormitory and walked into the common room. He saw Fred, George, Hermione and Ron all sitting around a table. Harry sighed softly. '_Today is going to be a long day_,'

* * *

_I hope everyone liked it, when I first started this story I was going to have it a dare each chapter but I decided against it in this chapter because I had a lot of things to set up in this chapter and didn't want it to be too long. And as a last note, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (again) and hope that all my readers review._


	4. Chapter 3: Butterfly Effect

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I never expected this many reviews only after 3 chapters, especially ones this great. Thank you to all that reviewed, not only is it a great boost to the confidence but it also makes me want to write even more. Although it's not the only thing that makes me want to write, it's still a big part of it. And I'm starting to get to the point where I want to know what happens next so I keep writing. I feel weird getting anxious about reading my own story; if it helps get the story done though, I can't really complain._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Butterfly Effect

Harry sat down at the table with Fred, George, Hermione and Ron. Harry got a small glare from Hermione as she mouthed 'Seamus?' to him. He shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"So what was the dare Harry?" Ron asked and Harry looked over at him.

"He just has to confess his love to Lavender by tomorrow," Harry lied.

"Just? You make it sound like it's easy," Ron exclaimed.

"He's like her for a long time," Hermione defend, "Honestly Ron, not everyone has a hard time showing emotions every second of the day." Just then Dean, Neville and Seamus came walking down into the common room.

"Oi, Seamus, I heard the news," Ron said, "Sucks to be you, man." Seamus' expression quickly shifted to a state of shock as he looked over at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes as he looked over at Seamus.

"I know," Hermione said, "who would do something like that? I mean, a person should be able to tell the one they like that they like them when they feel it's the right time!" Seamus' shock quickly melted into confusion.

"Although it is Lavender," Fred started.

"And she's not a terribly ugly person," George continued.

"So it's not too bad," Fred finished. Dean started laughing and pat Seamus on the back.

"Yeah, you just need to use that Gryffindor courage to bring yourself up to telling her," Dean said as Seamus relaxed slowly. Suddenly a low growl echoed through the common room and everyone looked over at Ron.

"Sorry guys, I'm hungry," Ron explained as he stood up. Fred, George, Harry and Hermione followed suit and the entire group of Gryffindors made their way to Great Hall. Harry, Dean and Seamus fell back from the group slightly to talk.

"So, do you want to get it over with as soon as possible?" Dean asked.

"Or would you rather you wait until tonight so there is less time spent being in that awkward stage?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not sure guys," Seamus answered, "What do you think would be best?"

"I think you should just get it over with," Harry answered, "I mean, why put yourself through so much stress for no reason?"

"Harry makes a good point Seamus," Dean said, "I'd have to agree that it's best to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

"How am I going to do it though?" Seamus asked.

"I've got an idea," Harry replied and whispered his plan to Seamus. Seamus nodded and quickened his pace to catch up with the group. "So do you have it?" Harry asked.

"It's up in my trunk," Dean answered, "I'll grab it before they get back." Harry smiled brightly at Dean as the two caught up with the group and they all entered the Great Hall to eat.

Shortly after finishing their breakfast, Dean and Harry left the Great Hall before everyone else. They quickly made their way up to the portrait hole.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Wendelin," Harry and Dean answered and the portrait swung open. The two climbed in quickly and Dean made a quick run up to the dormitory as Harry made his way to one of the long Gryffindor banners hanging from the wall. He lifted the banner and cast a spell behind it that gave more room behind the banner. He then casted a spell at the banner that allowed a person behind the banner to see through it. Dean came running down from the dormitory carrying a small black camera. They heard the Fat Lady asking for the password again and they both hid behind the banner. Ron came walking into the common room and headed up to the dormitory.

"Seamus should come up soon," Harry explained, "Ron's just grabbing his stuff for transfiguration and when he comes down, we make it happen."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Dean asked. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Just watch," Harry said. Ron came walking back down from the dormitory. As soon as he left the steps, the portrait swung open and Harry could see Seamus coming in. Harry whispers a spell that hit 

Ron's books and made them crash to the floor. Ron sighed as he bent down to pick up all his books and Seamus entered the common room. Seamus walked over to Ron slowly. As soon as Ron finished grabbing his books, he stood up and Seamus kissed him. Ron became stunned with shock as Seamus' lips lingered on his own. Dean quickly snapped a picture of the two of them and both Harry and Dean had to stifle their laughter. Ron quickly reclaimed his mind set and much to the surprise of Harry, Dean and Seamus, he began kissing back. What had started as an innocent, one-sided kiss had now turned into a fight for dominance between the two boys. Soon the sound rang through the common room signalling that students were to head to their classes.

"Fuck..." Harry could hear Ron whisper and Seamus quickly made a run for the portrait hole. Ron went running after him and left Dean and Harry standing behind the banner, stunned.

"I would have never in a million year," Harry began.

"Have guessed that would happen between those two," Dean finished. Harry then noticed the close proximity he was in with the other wizard.

"Do you feel wrong for watching that?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Dean answered truthfully, "to be honest, I'm kind of curious as to why they seemed to enjoy it so much.

"Maybe it's not that bad," Harry spoke as he started to sweat a little, "you want to try it?"

"You mean like you and me?" Dean said as he pointed to Harry then himself. Harry nodded slowly and Dean shrugged his shoulder. "Sure, I guess, I mean there's no harm in trying something out, right?" Dean answered. The two turned so they were facing each other and slowly closed the gap between their lips. The kiss started out awkward; the two boys' bodies were completely stiff and they both seemed to be afraid to let any part of their body touch the other besides their lips. Slowly their bodies relaxed and the kiss deepened as the two drowned out the rest of the room. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before the two broke apart and hurried towards their class in silence. This was something the two of them were going to need a little longer to talk about.

* * *

_I know this chapter a little shorter but I felt this was a nice place to end it. To be honest, I had no idea this was where this chapter was going, it just sort of made its way their without me realizing it. I like how it turned out though; it sets up me up quite nicely for a later plot that I have brewing in my head. Also, I wanted to point out my little tribute to the witch, Wendelin the Weird, I always found her wizard card to be amusing, even if I'm not really sure as to whether it is 42 times or 14.  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I realize now that school is going to become an obstacle in the way of me updating daily like I have but fear not, I shall try to continue at this pace without lowering the quality of my writing. If I'm unable to get a chapter up on day, you can expect to see it the day after for sure. _

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 4: Confession of a Teenager Wizard

Harry couldn't concentrate on his transfigurations class at all. His mind kept going back to Dean and how it felt to kiss him. He wanted to do it again. He found himself looking past Ron at Dean every few seconds to see if he was looking back at him. Most of the time, he was. Yet Harry had to hold in his laughter every time he looked at Dean and could see Ron out of the corner of his eye looking over at Seamus.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall boomed, "What is so important with Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas' desk?" Harry could hear all the others in the class laughing quietly and saw Dean's face go bright red. He could feel his own face heating up as well.

"Nothing professor," Harry lied, "I'm just having a hard time with this."

"Well, please try to pay more attention," McGonagall lectured, "you aren't going to get any better at it by staring at those two." The quiet laughter broke out again.

"Yes professor," Harry said. Harry looked over at Dean who mouthed the words 'pay attention, we'll talk after class.' Harry nodded and tried his best to pay attention.

Close to the end of the period, Harry felt a small nudge in his side and turned to Ron.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked in a low whisper.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied.

"You couldn't seem to keep your eyes off of Dean or Seamus," Ron explained.

"I just had a weird experience with Dean, that's all," Harry answered.

"What kind of experience?" Ron asked.

"Nothing we're going to talk about in class," Harry replied, attempting to get back to his work.

"Can you tell me after class?" Ron persisted.

"I have to talk to Dean first," Harry answered, getting frustrated.

"Aw, come on Harry!" Ron whined.

"I have pictures of you and Seamus kissing," Harry growled quietly, "you will wait your turn." Ron's face paled as he said this and Harry turned back to his work with a huge smirk on his face.

"How the hell did you get it!" Ron exclaimed quite loudly and the entire class turned to him.

"Mr. Weasley! What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"Professor, I'm not feeling very well and I don't believe Harry is either," Ron exclaimed.

"Both of you, outside, now!" McGonagall ordered as she glided her way to the door. Ron quickly headed for the door and Harry followed closely after. They stepped outside the classroom and closed the door.

"Are you two feeling alright?" McGonagall asked.

"The whole deal with V-V-V-Voldemort has really affected us," Ron stuttered out his lie. Harry had his head facing the floor the entire time to disconnect himself from the lie but McGonagall took it as a sign that he was affect as well.

"Very well you two, I will escort you two back to the common room for rest, but please try not disrupting my class next time you feel like this. We all suffered greatly during the war and I know that you two suffered far more than most but it is a classroom and should be treated as such," McGonagall replied. She walked with the two boys up to the Gryffindor common room without a single word from any of them. McGonagall ushered in the two boys through the portrait hole before heading back to her classroom. Ron quickly jumped on the couch and relaxed with a long sigh.

"You had to find out that badly that you are making me miss out on a class for it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we've skipped class for less anyways," Ron pointed out.

"What about Hermione? We left her in there," Harry said.

"She'll be fine. If she left us in there though, then we'd have a problem," Ron answered. Harry sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "So first things first, how'd you know about me and Seamus' kiss, let alone get a picture of it?"

"I was right about you then, you wouldn't even have seen it coming," Harry said with a laugh.

"Have you gone mental Harry?" Ron asked, genuinely concerned.

"Ron, why in Merlin's name would Seamus kiss you out of the blue like that?" Harry questioned.

"I have no idea, I haven't really given it much thought," Ron answered.

"I can't tell you anymore than that on the subject," Harry said. "But-"

"Harry! I'm your best friend, you have to tell me," Ron interrupted.

"I can't Ron, you'll understand later, but to make you feel better," Harry began, "I can tell you what I have to talk to Dean about. You see, me and Dean were wondering what it would be like to kiss another guy and well, we figured why not give it a go."

"So who'd you kiss?" Ron asked.

"Dean, Ron, I kissed Dean," Harry pointed out bluntly,

"Oh," Ron answered and the two sat in silence.

* * *

"So what was all that about with Harry?" Seamus asked in a whisper.

"Oh, well, me and Harry saw you and Ron kiss," Dean began and saw the red coming across Seamus' face, "and Harry must have enjoyed what he saw as much as I did because we figured we give it a go."

"You kissed Harry?!" Seamus exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah, and it was nice too," Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Dean! You know I like Harry, and what if Ginny finds out?" Seamus whined.

"Well, now you know that Harry likes kissing other guys and Ginny, well, let's just hope Ginny doesn't find out." Dean answered.

"Did you ever find out who sent the dare?" Seamus asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Do you think Harry would wear pink robes just for the hell of it all?" Dean said as the period ended. Dean grabbed his stuff and quickly made a dash for the door laughing before Seamus could reply. Dean made his way to the common room where he assumed Harry was. He really needed to talk with Harry now.

* * *

_These chapters seem to be short to me, what do you guys think? Well, if they are too short, put it in a review and I will lengthen them. If you think they are too long, don't be afraid to write that either; I have a problem where I sometimes over describe things so I can probably shorten these if people feel it would be better. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and please, keep them coming, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!_


	6. Chapter 5: Sickness and Truth

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews; it means a great deal to me that you take the time out of your day to do so, so thank you. _

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pseudo Sicknesses and Truth's Key

Harry and Ron were lying out on their beds staring up at the ceiling. They had decided that this escape from class wasn't as fun as it would seem without Hermione and without some idea of what they could possibly be doing. They heard the portrait hole open and they both quickly bolted up into sitting positions. They heard someone come running up towards the dormitory and neither was surprised to see Dean crash through the door.

"Oh, hey Ron," Dean said awkwardly. Ron smiled and stood up.

"Hey Dean," Ron replied, "I'm assuming you two need privacy so I'll just go." Harry was completely shocked. Ron's jealously had become a huge issue with all the Gryffindors and was known throughout the entire school. It wasn't often that Ron gave up Harry's attention to anyone else without a fight. But he quickly made his way out of the dormitory and closed the door behind him. Dean walked over to Harry's bed and sat down beside Harry.

"So about what happened," Harry started.

"It was just us experimenting," Dean answered and Harry nodded.

"Okay, just so we agree on that," Harry explained, "And I only ask that you don't tell Ginny about what happened. I'll eventually tell her myself."

"Fine, on one condition," Dean offered, "You have to answer a question for me."

"Anything. What is it Dean?" Harry asked.

"Straight or no?" Dean said with a smirk. Harry flopped over backwards on to the bed and groaned.

"I should have known," Harry complained, "truth is, I'm not really sure. Like I really like Ginny and there have been other girls that I've liked, but I liked kissing you too. I'm not really sure which one I liked better."

"That's a good enough answer for me," Dean said as he stood up. A crash came from the door and the two quickly looked over to see Seamus busting through the door.

"Ah ha! I caught you!" Seamus exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Seamus?' Dean asked looking confused. Seamus blushed madly and laughed at himself.

"You don't look that good Seamus," Harry pointed out as he stood up and walked over to him. Seamus burned a brighter red. Harry placed his hand on Seamus' forehead and looked at him puzzled. "You're burning up Seamus, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yep!" Seamus yelped and was about to turn to leave when Dean moved towards him.

"Harry's right Seamus, you look really bad," Dean mocked with a smirk, "Harry, help Seamus to his bed, I'll go see if I can find someone to help." Dean quickly left the dormitory and closed the door. Harry put his arm around Seamus' waist gently and ushered him to his bed. Seamus found himself leaning against Harry which caused Harry to tighten his grip around the Irishman's waist. Harry laid Seamus down on the bed and just as he was leave when Seamus grabbed Harry's wrist. Seamus' Gryffindor bravery was suddenly mixed with his teenage hormones and had an idea go through his mind.

"What is it Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Um, it's really hot and I feel really weak, like I can't move much," Seamus lied, "and I was wondering if you'd help me get my shirt off."

"I guess it can't hurt to do that," Harry said with a faint blush on his face. Seamus shifted slightly and Harry climbed on the bed with Seamus. Harry reached over and grabbed the bottom of Seamus' shirt. Harry lifted Seamus up into a sitting position and lifted the shirt over Seamus' head. Harry stared at the perfectly chiselled abs that Seamus had and Seamus smiled as he noticed this. Harry didn't seem to notice when Seamus leaned in a little closer to him. Seamus kissed Harry on the lips hard before lying back down with Harry sitting over him stunned.

"Seamus, did you just...?" Harry asked.

"I believe I did Harry," Seamus said.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"For two reasons," Seamus answered, "one, for making me kiss Ron, which was an awful thing for you to do to him. At least I knew where I stood on my sexuality; Ron's going to be confused for a long time. And two, because I wanted to know why Dean found it to be so wonderful; I can see why he 

enjoyed it though, the famous Chosen One tastes a lot like chocolate." Seamus used the name 'Chosen One' to help loosen Harry up a little with a joke. Harry stood up.

"Well, I guess now you know so we won't be doing anything like that again while I'm with Ginny, right?" Harry said. Seamus nodded and Harry quickly took his leave out of the dormitory. Seamus rolled over onto his side and grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill from the table beside his bed. 'I guess I will test the power of this little game,' Seamus thought to himself as he wrote the next dare out, laughing manically when he was finished. He set the parchment down and just as Harry's did, it burst into a black flame. Seamus laid back feeling good about himself as he would get to find out what he wanted if this dare were to work and he could possibly get what he wanted. Due to his sudden illness, he had been excused from the rest of classes like Harry and Ron were so he decided to go to sleep early. He quickly fell asleep with a large grin across his face as he heard Ron and Harry coming up the stairs.

Ron and Harry were laughing as they stumbled into the dormitory to find Seamus sleeping. The two instantly silenced and looked at each other.

"You know, now that I think of it, an early rest might be a good idea," Ron whispered as he made his way towards his bed. He lay down and Harry shook his head as he walked over to his own. Harry laid down and shortly after heard Ron's snores echo through the dormitory. Harry took a lot longer to fall asleep as his eyes refused to close as they locked on Seamus' chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Harry drifted into dreamland with a large smile on his face as well.

Another echoing scream woke the Gryffindor House the next morning, only this one was female. Harry was still awoken by the scream even though it was dulled down by the walls.

"What is with all the screaming in the morning?" Harry yelled with his face down in his pillow. He slowly climbed out of bed and walked down into the common room. There was no one there so he waited to find out who had screamed.

It wasn't long before Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs into the common room. Harry stood up as they approached.

"Who screamed this morning?" Harry asked and Ginny blushed.

"That would be me," Ginny replied, "The black owl scared me."

"You got dared?" Harry asked.

"Here, read it, you'll be able to help us with it," Hermione said as he held out a piece of black parchment to Harry.

_Dear Ginny Weasley,_

_I dare you to slip a small dose of Veritaserum into your fellow player, Harry Potter. The owl will provide you with more than enough to accomplish your task in case of failed attempts. You must complete this dare by tomorrow morning or you will suffer severe consequences._

_-ToD_

_Based upon the magical essence of this game, it should be warned that the Veritaserum will last for 24 hours._

"He's so dead," Harry said as he paled.

"Who's dead Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No one, never mind," Harry replied.

"So will you help?" Hermione questioned.

"You want me to take Veritaserum that will last 24 hours? I'm truly sorry Ginny but I can't do that willingly." Harry apologized. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then back at Harry.

"Fine, but we will get you to take it somehow," Ginny said as the two girls walked away from Harry. Harry would have to be much more careful around Ginny for the day.

* * *

_So I know that if any of you, my readers, know a lot about Veritaserums and/or potions then you probably know that I'm bending the rules of it here. It takes a full-moon cycle for the potion to mature and it also regulated by the Ministry of Magic so it's not likely to be part of a game. And I also would like to apologize for not being able to keep up my daily updates. I wasn't able to because of my required reading of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. But as I said before, you could expect to see an update the day after for sure so here it is!_


	7. Chapter 6: A Kiss

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_So I finished reading the Hunchback of Notre Dame today for my class and I must say, Disney got it wrong. I'm so glad I didn't just watch the movie and go from there. One thing that I would like to say though is that I always research something before I write about it so I watched all the Harry Potter movies and read the 6__th__ book. I know that the movies are different from the books in slight facts and I try to remember all these differences but I thought it would take longer to read the books to get my facts straight then to watch the movies and I needed the research done quickly but efficiently._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Kiss to Seal the Truth

Ginny was no being creative or secretive at all about trying to get Harry to drink the Veritaserum. Her first attempt was just as she turned away with Hermione and she quickly turned back around to splash Harry with it. Luckily, Harry had his mouth closed and didn't drink any. Her next attempt was in the Great Hall at breakfast. She casually walked over to Harry and sat beside him. She proceeded to yell at Harry that there was a spider on his back. Ron screamed and Harry turned for just a second to look at Ron then back to see Ginny pouring the potion into his drink. With a goofy smile, she left the table shortly after that attempt. What Harry believed to be her final attempt was when she convinced Luna Lovegood to get Harry to drink it by telling him it would keep the ear pixies from getting into his head. Harry was able to see through Ginny's attempt at using the Ravenclaw to trick him.

"Harry, this isn't fair!" Ginny whined.

"I'm sorry Ginny but that's just asking too much of me," Harry said. Harry was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny sitting on his lap. She had her back to Harry's chest and her head slouched down as Harry explained to her that he couldn't do it. Her head came back up slowly and she turned around to Harry and kissed him. It wasn't long before Harry's tongue found its way into Ginny's mouth and the kiss began to heat up. Ginny broke the kiss though after a few seconds.

"That didn't taste that bad," Ginny said.

"You tasted different. What have you been up to?" Harry asked.

"I emptied the bottle of Veritaserum into my own mouth before the kiss. Sorry Harry but it seems like you've been outsmarted." Ginny said.

"I guess the smarter one won this time, but let me ask you something," Harry said, "Look over at Hermione for a second." Hermione was sitting with Ron at the chess table playing a game with Ron winning as usual. Ron and Hermione had changed into more casual clothes now that they would spend the rest of the day in the common room. "Tell me; doesn't Hermione look hot in those jeans?"

"Yes," Ginny found herself saying uncontrollably and slapping her hands over her mouth.

"It seems like I'm not the only one to have taken some of the potion then," Harry said with a smirk, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea now, was it?"

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny whined, "Now I'm going to have to deal with this for twenty-four hours."

"As will I," Harry said. Hermione looked up and saw that Harry and Ginny are looking at her.

"What are you two looking at?" Hermione asked.

"You," the two answered simultaneously. Hermione looked confused and Ron looked up at the two of them.

"And why would you be looking at Hermione?" Ron asked.

"To see whether or not she looked hot in those jeans," the two answered simultaneously again. Hermione blushed bright red and Ron became incredibly confused.

"Wait, what?" Ron questioned.

"I wanted to figure out if Ginny had taken some of the Veritaserum also so I used Hermione as a test," Harry said.

"Also? So you got him to take it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered. Just then, Seamus, Dean and Neville came down from the dormitory.

"So what's going on down here?" Dean asked.

"I'm about to have some fun," Ron exclaimed as he looked over at Ginny and Harry.

"And how are you going about that?" Seamus inquired.

"Like this; Have you ever thought of touching Hermione?" Ron asked looking at Ginny and Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes," the two answered as they paled. Hermione blushed even redder. Seamus and Dean begun laughing hysterically.

"So it looks like she did it, huh?" Seamus asked.

"You did this to me?" Ginny questioned.

"That's who I was going to kill this morning," Harry point out.

"Who were the last four people you kissed Harry?" Seamus questioned as his smile became a smirk. Harry slapped his hand over his mouth as he began to speak.

"Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Fred," Harry mumbled and no one understood it.

"Ginny, do me a favour and hold back Harry's hands. You're going to enjoy the answer to this question." Dean ordered and Ginny complied. She took both of Harry's hands from his mouth and held them down so he couldn't cover his mouth anymore.

"I ask again, who were the last four people you kissed Harry?" Seamus repeated.

"Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Fred," Harry blurted out. The room became completely silent. Harry looked around at everyone who was in a state of shock. "Is anyone going to say something?"

"Seamus?" Dean asked.

"Dean?" Ginny asked right after.

"Fred!" Ron exclaimed loudly. Shortly after, the group heard someone coming down from the dormitory.

"You called me?" Fred asked and Harry went red.

"You and Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Me and Harry, what?" Fred inquired.

"You kissed Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she climbed over the couch and dove at her brother. Fred ran back up towards the dormitory with Ginny closely behind him

"Sorry, sis! It was an accident!" was all the group heard Fred say before the dormitory door closed and banging coming from the door was heard.

"So," Dean began, "You knew before you kissed me?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "This is your fault Seamus."

"I know," Seamus laughed, "But we both know that it's going to get worse from here."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, the dares are going to get worse as acts of revenge," Hermione explained, "And although you can't dare the last person to dare you, there are other people you can get back at."

"We know who got dared last," Dean pointed out, "And it was Seamus who dared her so she can't dare him. Which one of us do you think she'll take revenge on?"

"I've done nothing wrong to her so I think I'm safe," Hermione said.

"Ron, you have years of things that she could use against you," Dean said.

"Yeah, but she's closer to Harry," Ron defended himself, "You've must have done something recent to bug her; like kissing Seamus, Dean and Fred."

"But she's still bitter about the break up between Dean and her," Harry said, "Maybe she'll use this as her chance to get back at them."

"Well, one things for sure," Hermione stated, "An angry Ginny is something we have on our hands and someone is going to feel her wrath." The three boys who were most likely to be the victim lost all the colour in their face and made their way to the dormitory to prepare for the next day.

* * *

_I apologize again for not updating yesterday; I went to go see 21 and didn't get a chance to work on the story so I tried hard to finish it today. I have a good idea of what I'm going to do next to spice things up for everyone as a treat for all my readers to make up for the missed days and stuff_


	8. Chapter 7: Brotherly Love

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_Before the story, I would like to point out that if there is some point my story that people may become turned off by it, this would be the chapter. I had an idea of doing this in my story but was questioning whether I should or not and when I got a message from another person that told me to go for it, I decided I will. So welcome to the beginning of more dangerous part of this story!_

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 7: Brotherly Love

"What the hell!" Harry yelled as he felt someone jump on his bed. The flash of red hair surprised Harry. "Ron?"

"Guess again Harry," Fred said as Harry's visions adjusted to be woken so abruptly.

"Fred? What the hell are you doing on my bed?" Harry exclaimed. Fred put his hand over Harry's mouth to quiet him down and looked around to see if anyone had woken up. Somehow, no one had.

"Keep it down Harry," Fred whispered, "Look at this." Fred held up a black piece of parchment that Harry recognized right away

_Dear Fred Weasley,_

_I dare you to French kiss your fellow player George Weasley. This dare must be completed in the hallways of your play area. You can not explain to George about this dare until it has been completed. You have until tomorrow morning to finish this dare or you will face severe consequences._

_Sincerely,_

_ToD_

"So it seems she wanted to get back at you the most," Harry mumbled through Fred's hand.

"What the hell do you mean?" Fred said, his nervousness showing completely.

"Ginny was the last to be dared, that means she gets to choose who is dared next," Harry said, "And we weren't sure who she'd want to get revenge on most. It seems it's you."

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed, "It sounds like you're making a joke of this! This is serious!"

"As was every other one," Harry pointed out, "you'll be fine, at least you're able to explain why you did it after you do. Seamus couldn't say a word when he kissed Ron."

"Seamus kissed Ron?!" Fred yelled in surprise. Ron could be heard stirring in his sleep as Fred yelled.

"You didn't hear about that?" Harry asked, "I figure it would have made its way to you. Just like everything else that came out last night."

"What else came out last night?" Fred questioned.

"Me and Ginny think Hermione's ass looks hot in jeans, I kissed you, Seamus, Dean and Ginny, both me and Ginny have thought of touching Hermione and Ginny made me drink Veritaserum but ended up drinking some herself." Harry replied.

"If I didn't know that you were had taken Veritaserum, I would think you'd be lying to me," Fred answered.

"But now that you've gotten me up, I think I may head down to the common room to see if anyone is there," Harry said as he rolled out of his bed. Harry quickly changed into his robes and headed down to the common room with Fred. They found Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch awaiting the arrival of their friends.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said as she noticed the two boys coming down the stairs from the dormitories. Ginny turned as well.

"Fred," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Fred replied devoid of all emotion.

"I see Fred got the dare then?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah," Harry said as he sat down with the two girls, "scared him half to death too."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately," Hermione pointed out.

"The bird is a scary sight to see first thing in the morning though," Ginny said.

"And it doesn't help to read the letter with it," Fred added.

"So how you going to go about doing it Fred?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred tried to play dumb.

"I told her Fred," Ginny pointed out, "You can't hide this one."

"I have no idea how I'm going to do it yet. Did you honestly have to make it this bad Ginny?" Fred pleaded.

"You and George are close. I figured a little kiss wouldn't break you two apart," Ginny taunted.

"With tongue, Ginny, a little kiss with tongue!" Fred exclaimed. Just at that moment, Dean came down from the dormitory.

"So it looks like Ginny was more pissed at Fred than the rest of us, huh?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"I would watch yourself Mister Thomas. I'm still quite angered with you," Ginny said.

"Alright then, how about we go get some breakfast?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Good idea Harry," Hermione said and she stood up as well. The two made their way for the portrait hole with Dean, Fred and Ginny following closely behind. Harry cursed himself as he walked into the Great Hall early again for the fourth time. He needed to make sure the next dare was not a Gryffindor. The five of them sat down and ate, talking about how Fred could go about doing the dare.

The five weren't alone for long as students began to pile into the Hall and a few of the Gryffindors began to show up. Neville was the first to show up and was followed shortly by Ron and Seamus. George was the last to show up and that's when Fred put his plan into action.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit, I forgot something in the common room," Fred said just as George sat down beside him. He quickly stood up and walked quickly for the door. George looked around the group to see all the confused facing like his own so he followed after Fred. Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Follow them," Ginny whispered, "and tell me what happens."

"Ok," Harry said as he followed after George, making sure to stay out of the sight of the Weasley Twin.

Fred was climbing the stairs quickly to the seventh floor with George following shortly behind him. Harry thought that Fred must have been heading for the Room of Requirements for it was the only reason to go on that floor. Fred quickly turned the corner towards the hall that had the room and George followed. Just as George rounded the corner, Fred slammed his twin's back against the wall and kissed him hard. Harry stumbled around the corner and froze when he saw the two kissing. Harry turned around and went back the other way to avoid having to explain himself to the twins. It looked like the dare had been done but the aftermath was something Harry didn't want to be part of.

* * *

_I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'm recovering from a cold that kept me in bed for the past week or so but I'm starting to feel better so the updates will happen frequently again. If anyone is deeply hurt by the lack of updates that I have made, I will personally write up an email of apology to you _

_if I am presented with your email address. I would also like to apologize for how short this one is, it's kinda rushed but I will add to this chapter in the next one so no details are left out._


	9. Chapter 8: Skipping Monster

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I honestly love each and everyone of you who has reviewed this story. I didn't think I would actually write this much and that the story would eventually die and fall into an abyss of forgotten stories but with all the positive feedback I've been getting, I never want this to end. I feel spoiled now. I get all giddy and happy when I read them so keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Skipping Monster of Revenge

Harry came back into the Great Hall in a rush and quickly sat down in the seat he had left. He quickly began eating without saying a word which worried Ginny. Ginny leaned over to Harry.

"What did you see Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Fred and George kissing," Harry whispered back uncontrollably, "very intensely." Ginny's face turned from worry to shock quickly. "Oh don't act surprised, you're the one that caused it," Harry pointed out.

"I didn't think he'd do it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Fred probably has some secrets he'd prefer not to tell and isn't going to risk not doing a dare in case one of the secrets comes out," Harry said.

"That's true," Ginny replied. Just then Harry looked over at Dean and Seamus as Seamus was muttering something while pointing his wand at his goblet of water.

"What are you doing Seamus?" Harry asked.

"He's trying to turn his water into rum," Dean responded as Seamus continued.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you tried that?" Harry pointed out.

"I can't seem to remember," Seamus said.

"First year? Eye of rabbit, heartstring hum, turn this water, in to rum?" Harry tried to get Seamus to remember.

"Nope, but that sounds like it might work," Seamus said as he turned back to his goblet.

"Seamus, I suggest you not do it again," Harry warned as Seamus began the incantation.

"Eye of rabbit, heartstring hum, turn this water, in to-" Seamus was interrupted as the cup made a large bang and singed his face. The Gryffindor table burst into laughter at Seamus' now blackened face.

"I tried to warn you Seamus," Harry laughed.

"Now I remember what happened..." Seamus mumbled.

"Come on Seamus, I'll help you get cleaned up," Harry said as he stood up from the table. Seamus quickly bolted up as well.

"Ok," Seamus said enthusiastically. Harry and Seamus walked out of the Great Hall together and up towards the common room.

"So why'd you offer to come?" Seamus asked.

"Mostly it was so I can avoid the rest of the Gryffindors, the Veritaserum hasn't quite run out yet," Harry said.

"Really? How long does it go for?' Seamus asked.

"Well, it's supposed to work for twenty-four hours so I still have a bit of time left," Harry answered.

"Sorry 'bout that one," Seamus apologized and Harry laughed.

"It's fine, it's part of the game," Harry replied, "it wouldn't be very fun if we didn't do things that can start stuff, now would it?"

"You've got a point Harry," Seamus answered, "but I've got a question for you." Seamus smirked at Harry.

"Seamus, what ever you're thinking, I suggest you-" Harry tried to threaten.

"Did you enjoy our kiss?" Seamus interrupted.

"Yes," Harry said, "but that doesn't mean you can do it again."

"Do you want to do it again?" Seamus continued with his smirk getting bigger.

"Yes," Harry blurted out, "Damn you Seamus!"

"Do you want-" Seamus started.

"If you finish that question, I will turn around and head back to the Great Hall, leaving you to clean yourself," Harry threatened.

"But you'll still have to answer, right?" Seamus asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "But do you want to risk it?"

"Do you want me?" Seamus asked again.

"Yes, now I take my leave," Harry said as he turned around on the set of stairs and headed back down towards the Great Hall.

"Aw, Harry, I was just having some fun!" Seamus exclaimed as he chased after Harry, "What happened to 'it wouldn't be very fun if we didn't do things that could start stuff' huh?"

"And what is it you're looking to start?" Harry asked as he turned to Seamus with his own smirk. Seamus' chase quickly halted as he saw Harry's mischievous smile.

"Um, nothing?" Seamus stuttered out. Harry moved quickly to push Seamus back against the wall and moved his lips close enough to Seamus' ear that Seamus could feel Harry's breath.

"Really Seamus?" Harry whispered and felt Seamus shiver, "You were really looking to start nothing?" Seamus was speechless. He tried to speak but nothing was coming out. Seamus quickly became light-headed and dizzy. His face went completely red and he became weak. "Seamus..." Harry moaned out against Seamus' ear. Seamus quickly pushed past Harry and made a dash for the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry smirking proudly as he strutted back down to the Great Hall. He met up with his friends as they were just leaving the Great Hall.

"Where's Seamus?" Dean asked.

"He had to run up to the common room," Harry answered.

"Weren't you going to help him clean up?" Hermione questioned.

"I was going to, yes," Harry responded.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"He started asking questions," Harry replied.

"Yeah, that sounds like Seamus," Dean said, "I'll go up and see him." Dean left the group and headed up to the common room.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think we should first go find Fred and George, they left quite a while ago," Hermione pointed out.

"Good point, where do you think we should look?" Ginny asked.

"Seventh floor, outside the Room of Requirement," Harry answered.

"That seems kind of specific Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"Kind of specific? He's got it nailed down to the exact hallway," Ron exclaimed.

"Less time talking, more time walking," Harry quickly said as he made his way for the stairs. He didn't want anymore questions to be asked. Ginny, Hermione and Ron followed closely behind as they made their way to the seventh floor.

Just as the four of them turned around the corner to the Room of Requirement, Fred and George came walking out of the giant wooden door. Both of the twins were sweating and had their clothes and hair dishevelled with red faces. Fred had an obvious limp in his walk.

"What were you to doing?" Ron asked and the twins froze. Fred could be heard swearing quietly under his breath.

"We were, um, looking for a place to hide something!" George lied.

"Why the Room of Requirement?" Ginny inquired.

"What better place? Harry's used it for that before," Fred answered and Harry nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse us," the twins began as they started to walk past the group.

"What's wrong with your leg Fred?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione smiled and blushed as Harry stifled his laughter. Ron just stood their dumbfounded.

"I banged it on one of the desks that were in the room," Fred lied and he and George quickly pushed through the group between Hermione and Ginny, "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some stuff in the common room to do."

"Seamus and Dean are in there too so you might want to watch yourself," Harry warned and the twins smiled.

"Thanks Harry," the responded and quickly turned around the corner leaving the Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron alone.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"I want to know what they put in the room," Ron answered, "Make it go to that secret room Harry."

"You won't find anything in there Ron," Hermione stated.

"Why not?" Ron retorted.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand," Ginny replied.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Ron inquired defensively.

"No Ron, I'm calling you an idiot," Ginny answered.

"Take that back!" Ron yelled.

"Why should I?" Ginny yelled right back. Harry and Hermione quickly left the two Weasleys to argue alone. The last thing Harry or Hermione wanted was to be dragged into a Weasley fight. The two walked towards the common room slowly.

"So, do you really think I look good in those jeans?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione responded, "I shouldn't have asked that, it was out of line. I don't know what came-"

"You're rambling Hermione," Harry interrupted.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized again.

"And the answers Yes," Harry responded and Harry could see Hermione blushing.

"And about the touching thing?" Hermione mumbled.

"Yes as well," Harry answered finding himself blushing as well.

"Have you ever thought about kissing me?" Hermione asked, "You know, just to see what it would be like? For educational purposes only, you know, strictly for a learning experience."

"Yeah," Harry uncontrollably answered again, "what about you?"

"Yes, but only for learning! I would never think of doing anything like that with you while you were with someone else, especially Ginny, unless it was strictly for the increase of my knowledge of the world and only if it was something that you-" Hermione was interrupted as Harry's lips crashed against her own. She quickly melted into the kiss as Harry found himself letting his tongue roam Hermione's mouth. The two found themselves locked together for minutes with their hands cautiously exploring the others body. The two broke apart when a noise was made behind them and they looked over. They realized it was just one of the pictures on the wall and sighed in relief.

"Did that satisfy your thirst for knowledge?" Harry said.

"I guess, although I wouldn't mind trying it again sometime in my attempt to study the boy-who-lived," Hermione commented as she walked towards the common room. Harry smiled and followed beside her.

The rest of the day was spent in the common room. Ron and Harry were playing games of wizards' chess while Ron would yell at Ginny who would yell back every so often. The twins were in the dormitory the entire time and Dean and Seamus found themselves sitting with Neville and working on homework. Hermione was trying to study the play style of Ron so she could finally beat him once at what she believed was a barbaric game of intellect.

* * *

The next morning came quietly for Harry which he was quite pleased about. He went down to the common room to see that no one in the Gryffindor house had gotten dared this day. He waited with Ginny and Hermione for the rest of the group to wake up and get ready before heading down to the Great Hall. Ron had spent the entire walk trying to get Fred to reveal the dare but to no avail.

The group chatted aimlessly for the longest of time, looking up at the Great Hall doors every time someone came in to see if anyone was in any sort of discomfort and could potentially be the dare target. They waited for ten minutes and had found no one that was even close to looking discomforted.

The next person to come in was Luna Lovegood. She came skipping in delightfully and the Gryffindors sighed once more.

"Hey Luna," Neville said as she came skipping up to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Neville," Luna responded before coming to an abrupt halt. She leant over and wrapped her arm around Ginny's neck before kissing her as passionately as the seemingly air-headed could. After recovering from the shock, Ginny quickly pulled away.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?" Ginny exclaimed before she noticed Fred and George laughing hysterically.

"Sorry Gin, it's a secret," Luna said as she skipped away towards the Ravenclaw table. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was completely silent except for the laughing twins.

* * *

_One thing I wanted to point out was the spell that Seamus tried to change his water into rum. I wasn't sure if it was "Heartstring hum" or "Harp string hum" and Seamus' accent isn't the easiest to understand if you aren't used to Irish. No offence to Devon Murray__ (the actor for Seamus Finnigan in case you didn't know) or any others who are of Irish blood, I love the Irish and to be honest, the accent makes me as hot as a building caught in an inferno but it can be hard to understand from time to time. And I personally love this chapter because I was able to make it long. I had this huge project at school where I had to design a puppet show for The Hunchback of Notre Dame which was harder than I thought it would be but now that I'm done it, I find myself with lots of time and only one thing to do and that is to write so the chapters should be coming out faster again and longer than before so hopefully you enjoy that._


	10. Chapter 9: Confusion

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I read over the last chapter and I realized that some of the characters are starting to fall out of character and I'm hoping that people aren't going to get angry with that. What I've been hoping to do is if I do plan on changing a character, I want to do it progressively as if the character went through the change him or herself, and not me just change it suddenly from the way they were created. If anyone feels that my shifts are becoming too unrealistic or too quick, please don't be afraid to say something. There's only one way to get better and that's to be told you're doing something wrong._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 9: Utter Confusion

"You used Luna to get back at me?" Ginny snarled at the twins.

"Well, I knew I couldn't dare you directly because you were the one who dared me, and Luna has always seemed a little strange so I took my chances," Fred pointed out.

"But don't worry sis," George added, "the day isn't over yet and you never know what might end up happening." The smirks on the twins' faces scared the entire group at the Gryffindor table.

"What else are you two up to?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Luna said it best," Fred said.

"It's a secret," George repeated.

"Very funny you two," Ginny said, "but just watch yourself, you never know when it may backfire on you."

"This is going to be worth it," the twins retort with a laugh. "But we've got class soon so we're going to take our leave." The twins left the Great Hall with smiles across their faces and soon afterwards the rest of the Gryffindor group left as well. Ginny split from the group to head for the dungeon for Potions and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus headed up to the Transfiguration class.

* * *

Ginny walked through the cold, damp hallways towards her potions class. She walked into the classroom and found she was the first in there and was about to leave before Professor Snape looked up and saw her. She continued into the classroom and sat down.

"A Weasley showing up on time for once? Pity it took seven of you to finally learn how," Snape taunted. Ginny tensed up in anger but kept her mouth shut. The rest of the students began piling in and Snape turned his attention away from Ginny. Ginny saw Luna come strolling into the class and began feeling awkward. Luna sat down right beside Ginny and smiled at her. Ginny smiled back nervously. Ginny was about to turn back towards the front of the class to try and keep the awkwardness as low as possible but Luna leaned over and kissed Ginny just as passionately as before in the Great Hall. Ginny ended up pushing Luna away again after realizing what she was doing.

"What the hell Luna?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Is there a problem Miss Weasley?" Snape's voice echoed through the classroom.

"Uh, no sir," Ginny replied.

"Then please keep your voice down, 5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class," Snape said as he turned back to the entire classroom.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Luna whispered.

"What is up with you today?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I can't tell you Ginny, it would ruin the game," Luna answered. That's when Ginny saw the black parchment poking out of Luna's pocket. "You don't hate me now, do you Ginny?"

"Of course not Luna, it was just..." Ginny tried to explain, "uh, unexpected, that's all."

"Did you like it?" Luna asked.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed shockingly.

"I asked if you liked it," Luna repeated, "I liked it, I've never kissed a girl before so I didn't know what to expect but you're a good kisser and you taste good." Ginny blushed at Luna's blunt comment.

"I've never tried it either and uh, you aren't too bad yourself Luna," Ginny answered. Luna smiled brightly at Ginny before turning back to Professor Snape's lesson. Ginny found herself blushing even more after Luna's smile but ignored it as she turned back to her lesson. She glanced back over to Luna who seemed deep in thought so Ginny reached over and slipped the black parchment from Luna's pocket. She quickly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Luna Lovegood,_

_I dare you to kiss your fellow player, Ginny Weasley, every time you enter a room she is currently occupying. __You can not tell Ginny Weasley about the dare or explain to her why you are kissing her until tomorrow morning. If she is to stumble across the dare accidently, and you have made an attempt to prevent her from doing so, you will not be punished but still must finish the dare. __You have until tomorrow morning to finish this dare or you will face severe consequences._

_Sincerely,_

_ToD_

Ginny folded the letter back up and slipped it into Luna's pocket. Ginny realized then what the twins had meant.

Ginny's potions class ended and she was happy to leave the classroom. She found herself waiting out in the hall for Luna to come out. Luna was the last to leave the classroom and she walked up to Ginny and kissed her. Ginny found herself kissing Luna back this time because she expected it.

"You didn't pull back this time," Luna pointed out after they stopped kissing.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it I guess," Ginny said with a laugh. "Um, Luna?"

"Yes Ginny?" Luna responded.

"You wanna come up to the Gryffindor common room for a bit?" Ginny asked, "Everyone else still has classes for the next period so we'd be able to just hang out until they come up."

"That sounds fun; of course I'll come!" Luna exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Great, let's go," Ginny said as she walked towards the stairs out of the dungeons. Luna followed closely beside Ginny as they climbed up to the Gryffindor portrait hole. Ginny said the password and the two girls walked into the common room. They sat down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace and relaxed.

After forty-five minutes of chatting, Ginny came up with an idea.

"Hey Luna," Ginny said.

"Yes Ginny?" Luna asked.

"I have a bunch of Veritaserum left from Seamus' dare so I was thinking," Ginny explained, "why don't we pour a bunch of drinks and put some in them? Then we leave them out in the open and see who drinks some."

"It would make things a little exciting," Luna agreed, "Okay, let's do it!" Luna conjured up a few goblets for drinks while Ginny ran up to her dormitory to grab the vials of Veritaserum. Luna poured all the drinks just as Ginny came running back down. They had a total of ten drinks and poured all but one bottle of Veritaserum in all of the drinks. She poured half of the final vial in one empty goblet and the other half in another empty goblet. She handed one of the Veritaserum goblets to Luna and smirked.

"It's only fair," Ginny said as she drank her goblet followed by Luna drinking hers. Ginny felt a warmth in her stomach that she remembered was the feeling of Veritaserum beginning to work. Luna's face started to blush slightly so Ginny assumed it was working for her too.

"It feels weird, a nice weird, but still weird," Luna explained.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like the warm feeling I get when I'm around you," Luna answered, "Oh, it looks like it worked." Luna giggled a little. Ginny blushed bright red. She should have expected that Luna's already blunt behaviour would only worsen under the influence of Veritaserum but she didn't see that coming.

"Luna, how do you feel about me?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I really like you Ginny," Luna responded, "I think I always have." Luna shrugged her shoulders. "What about you Ginny? How do you feel about me?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny answered, "I always saw you as a friend but after today, the whole kissing thing, I'm confused."

"Well then," Luna said, "let me help you." Luna leaned over to Ginny and kissed her again. Luna slowly slid her tongue between Ginny's lips and Ginny fell on her back on the couch pulling Luna on top of her. Luna's tongue roamed around Ginny's mouth while Ginny's hands found themselves playing along Luna's back under her shirt. The two remained lip-locked for minutes before Luna finally pulled away slowly. "How do you feel?" Luna asked.

"Amazing," Ginny breathed out as she laid her head back on the couch.

"Then it seems we know the answer," Luna pointed out. Just then they heard the portrait hole swing open and Luna looked up to see Harry walking through.

"Uh, Luna?" Harry questioned, confused.

"Hey Harry," Luna said. Ginny climbed out from under Luna just far enough that she could twist to see Harry.

"Ginny?" Harry exclaimed even more confused.

"Um, Hi Harry," Ginny embarrassedly said.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"We were just getting drinks ready for you Gryffindors!" Luna exclaimed.

"And why is Luna on top of you Ginny?" Harry questioned and Ginny felt a pull in her stomach as she couldn't help but tell the truth.

"We were kissing," Ginny answered, "very intensely kissing." Harry stood there dumbfounded. Harry's face started to blush red.

"You ok Harry? You look a little red," Luna said and she grabbed one of the goblets from the table. She got up on her knees so she was straddling Ginny and held out the goblet to Harry. "Drink this; 

it might make you feel better." Harry walked slowly over to Luna and took the goblet. He emptied the goblet quickly down his throat and his face slowly cooled down.

"Ginny, can I speak with you for a second?" Harry asked.

"Uh yeah, sure," Ginny said, "Luna, would you mind running up to my dormitory to grab my normal clothes. It's kind of hot in these robes."

"Sure thing Ginny," Luna said as she climbed off Ginny and ran in the direction she believed the girl's dormitory was.

"Listen Harry, I can explain," Ginny said.

"No need, Fred and George told me about the dare," Harry explained, "I just thought that it might be best that, well, because of how these dares are playing out and the awkwardness that it's causing between the two of us that it might be best if we stay friends until the end of the school year and the dares are finally over."

"You know," Ginny answered, "that actually makes a lot of sense. So that's it then. Until the end of the school year, there is no us, there is Ginny and Harry."

"Yup," Harry said, "I'm glad you understood where I was coming from." Luna came running back down carrying a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Ginny.

"I hope you don't mind Ginny but I borrowed some of your clothes, just until I get back to the Ravenclaw tower and can change," Luna said. She wore a t-shirt but because of her slight height advantage over Ginny, Luna's pale skin of her stomach was visible and the jeans clung nicely to her legs.

"I don't mind at all," Ginny said as she saw Luna. Luna walked over and handed Ginny the clothes she brought down for her.

"Oh and Harry, I'm sorry for kissing your girlfriend," Luna apologized.

"Not at all Luna," Harry replied, "I know all about it and Ginny's not my girlfriend anymore Luna so it's okay."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Luna exclaimed. Harry laughed a little.

"It's fine Luna. Me and Harry decided it was best until the truth or dare game was over, just to avoid all the awkwardness," Ginny explained.

"But I best be leaving, I just came to grab a book and head back," Harry said, "The rest of the gang should be heading up soon. Me and Hermione are researching in the library if you need us."

"Oh, well take this to her then," Luna said as she grabbed a goblet, "and tell her we said hi." Harry took the goblet and ran up to his dormitory. He came down shortly after and left through the portrait hole. Ginny stood up off the couch and started to change into her muggle clothes. Ginny was about to put on her shirt when Luna pressed her back against the wall and kissed her. Ginny moaned into the kiss as she felt Luna's cold hands against her stomach and dropped her shirt to the floor. The kiss 

started to heat up just as the portrait hole opened again and the two girls turned to lock eyes with the boy who had just walked in on them. The three frozen with shock as the portrait hole closed the three in the room together.

* * *

_I had no idea that this was where this chapter was going. I started typing and one thing lead to another and now I've got one big mess of plots. I think I might know where I go with this though, although I'm not quite sure. I think I might just start typing and hope that one thing leads to me getting control of my story again._


	11. Chapter 10: Lies

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_Chapter 10. Wow. A milestone for me really. Although there was the prologue, but I don't really consider that a chapter so this is chapter 10 for me. I'm hope that all my readers have enjoyed everything to this point and that you continue to read and ya never know how far we can go._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 10: I Must Not Tell Lies

"I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't know anyone was i-i-in here," Neville stuttered as he turned around. Ginny grabbed her shirt and quickly threw it on.

"It's okay Neville, we shouldn't have been doing it out in the open like that," Luna explained, "It's alright to turn around now." Slowly Neville turned around with his face blushing bright red.

"Please don't tell Ron about this," Ginny pleaded with Neville. Neville nodded as he slowly walked into the common room.

"Here Neville," Luna said as she held out a goblet to him, "you look a little flustered and this should help. We don't want people bothering you because you look a little off."

"Thanks Luna, I appreciate that," Neville said as he took the goblet. He drank from it slowly and his face became drained of his blush. A weird look came across Neville's face as the blush started to come back.

"Luna, what was in that drink?" Neville asked.

"What do you mean Neville?" Luna responded.

"Well, I sort of feel warm and tingly in my stomach now," Neville described.

"Oh, that," Luna replied dreamily, "well, it's Veritaserum."

"What?!" Nevile exclaimed.

"Luna! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Ginny responded.

"I couldn't help it. He asked and I answered," Luna justified and shrugged her shoulders. Ginny growled slightly and Neville looked dumbfounded.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Boredom," Luna answered.

"Excitement," Ginny answered at the same time as Luna.

"You couldn't think of any other activities to do, like wizard's chess or flying around the Quidditch pitch?" Neville questioned.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Ginny said as she sat down on the couch.

"Plus we've already got five people who have drank it," Luna pointed out.

"Who drank it so far?" Neville asked.

"Well, you drank one glass, me and Ginny had one each before anyone else showed up, Harry drank one and then we sent him to find Hermione and give one to her," Luna explained. Just then, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George came walking into the common room. The boys were all talking quite loudly so Luna quickly grabbed the tray of drinks and walked up to them before Neville could warn them.

"Luna, what are you doing up here?" Ron asked.

"Ginny invited me up for a while," Luna answered as she held out the drinks, "would anyone want any?" Lucky for Luna and Ginny, the boys all grabbed a cup and drank it before Neville could speak up. Luna skipped away with the tray as all the drinks had been taken and placed it on the table before jumping onto the couch beside Ginny.

"Do you feel a little weird George?" Fred asked and both Ginny and Luna turned to each other and smiled.

"I do believe so Fred," George responded.

"You aren't the only ones," Dean said.

"It's because of your drinks," Neville pointed out. The group looked up at him.

"The drinks?" Seamus asked.

"It's juice mixed with that Veritaserum that Ginny had for her dare," Neville explained.

"Neville, you sly little bugger," Fred said.

"It wasn't me who did it, it was those two," Neville said as he pointed to the Ginny and Luna began laughing.

"You slipped Veritaserum in our drinks?" Seamus asked. The two girls nodded from the couch.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Dean questioned.

"No idea," Luna said as Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"So is that why you invited Luna up here Ginny?" George asked.

"No," Ginny answered as her face went red.

"So why did you invite her up here?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face.

"To talk about something," Ginny answered and a smirk appeared on George's face.

"How long did you talk?" George questioned and confused looks came across Ron, Seamus and Dean's faces.

"For a short time," Ginny replied.

"Then what did you guys do, Luna?" Fred asked.

"We made out," Luna answered bluntly and bright red flashed across Ginny and Neville's face.

"Wait, what?!" Ron exclaimed then saw the blush on Neville's face. "Yo, Neville, what are you blushing at?"

"I walked in on it," Neville blurted out and blushed redder.

"You mean, like, one them...?" Ron questioned as he point at Ginny and Luna and Neville nodded slowly.

"What did it look like?" Seamus asked and got a glare from Ginny, Luna and Ron.

"It was interesting," Neville explained uncontrollably, "I mean, the two of them look like they both knew what they were doing and Ginny didn't have a shirt on." Ginny blushed and looked down at her lap as Seamus started laughing hysterically. "I think I'm going to bed before I have to answer anymore questions," Neville said as he darted for the dormitory. Seamus chased after him with Dean following shortly behind Seamus. Seamus could be heard yelling random questions at Neville and Neville answering them all the way up to the dormitory.

"Well, I guess I'd better be leaving too then," Luna said as she jumped up from on the couch.

"I'll walk with you," Ginny said as she jumped up and walked out the portrait hole with Luna. Fred and George snickered as the two walked by and Ron stood astounded.

The portrait hole closed and Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"So maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Luna said dreamily.

"Really? Look what it's done so far!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It wasn't too bad, I mean you are a good kisser," Luna pointed out and Ginny blushed. Luna had led the two off in a different direction from the Ravenclaw tower and they came up to the library. It seemed like everyone had gone already but the two hadn't seen Harry or Hermione on their way down so they snuck in.

"We should have seen them heading back up to the common room at least," Ginny whispered, "and we need to find out if Hermione took a drink yet."

"Let's split up then," Luna suggested, "I take the left side of the library and I take the right side, and we meet at the doors to the restricted section." Ginny nodded and the two split apart.

It wasn't long before Luna heard a soft noise during her search that peaked her interest. She snuck quietly around one of the book stands to find Hermione pressed back against the wall by Harry with their lips locked in a heated kiss. Luna noticed the disregarded empty goblet that held no traces of any of the drink being spilt out so she assumed Hermione took it. She skipped up to the two and tapped Harry on the shoulder softly. Harry broke from Hermione quickly in fright and crashed one of the book stands.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hello," Luna replied as Hermione helped Harry stand back up.

"What are you doing here Luna?" Harry said with a bright face and Hermione was replacing all the books that Harry knocked over while straightening out her clothes without letting Luna see her face.

"I was looking for you," Luna said, "I wanted to find out if Hermione drank her drink and Ginny wanted to see if you two were still in here. So did you drink it, Hermione?"

"Yes I did," Hermione answered, "thank you for that Luna."

"Ginny's here too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet her at the restricted section after I find you two," Luna answered.

"How about you let us sneak out and tell Ginny you didn't find us?" Harry asked.

"I can't do that," Luna replied.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I can not lie," Luna explained.

"How come you can't lie?" Harry asked.

"Veritaserum," Hermione answered and Luna nodded, "that was the warm tingling I felt before we, uh, nevermind."

"Yup," Luna said, "so now you see why I can't lie. Let's go you two."

"I can't see Ginny like this," Harry said, "she'll notice right away!"

"Don't worry, she'll be preoccupied," Luna said as she skipped away. Hermione's curiosity won and she followed Luna to find out what she meant and Harry followed closely behind.

Ginny had been waiting for a short while when Luna came around the corner of book stands to the entrance of the restricted section with Harry and Hermione. Luna walked up to Ginny and kissed her deeply and Ginny remembered the dare so she went along with it. Harry froze as he saw this in confusion and Hermione had a curious look on her face.

"Yes Hermione, we're two girls and we're kissing, would you like to take notes?" Ginny said sarcastically after her kiss with Luna was finished.

"No, I just never knew you two were into that, that's all," Hermione said.

"Until today, neither did I," Ginny said.

"What about you Luna?" Hermione questioned.

"I was always thought I could be, but today kind of helped me decide," Luna explained.

"So one side, or both?" Hermione asked.

"Both," the two girls answered at the same time and Ginny looked up at Luna in confusion.

"Where was I during-" Harry started.

"Don't finish that Harry," Hermione said.

"She's right. You drank it too," Luna pointed.

"Good point, I think it's time we all head back to the common rooms before we get in trouble," Harry said and quickly made his escape from the three girls. The three chatted aimlessly up to the Ravenclaw tower to drop off Luna before Ginny and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room to go to sleep.

* * *

_I sincerely apologize for my absence. First my computer crashed and by the time I got it fixed (Last Thursday) it was my graduation/prom/birthday so everything has been crazy until now and everything has finally calmed down enough that I could work on the story. I may be able to put out 2-3 more chapters before my English Literature exam next week which will take up a bit of my time but then I'm free from school duties and will allow me to put all my thoughts and creativity into making one of the greatest stories based off a great story you have ever read._


	12. Chapter 11: Duel

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_So if you're like me, you hate it when (even in fiction) things start happening that don't seem realistically possible or probable. So things such as the amount of people in this story that turned out to be bisexual or the lack of sexual control between everyone are just some of the things that bother me. But I thought of this when I first started this story and this is the part when I thought it would be best when I could describe why. Also, I think this one might be one of the more fun chapters for me to write._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 11: Duel of the Ages

Harry woke slowly to a silent dormitory for the second day in a row. He smiled brightly at this as he sat up and put on his glasses. He slowly crept out of the dormitory to avoid any awkward questions from his friends. He went down into the common room to find it completely empty. He didn't want to walk down to the Great Hall to find no one there so he laid down on the couch to wait for another one of his friends to show up. He kept looking up at the stairs to the dormitories to find no one there. He started thinking of who could have gotten the dare today and what it was. He knew that Luna had it the day before and she was completely unpredictable so Harry had no idea what it could possibly be. Just then, he heard a soft yawn come from the stairs and he looked over to see Hermione coming down the stairs. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back.

"You want to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Ok," Hermione said and the two walked out of the common room. The proceeded down the stairs towards the Great Hall and Harry started to feel a warm sensation coming over his body. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her into a corridor on the fifth floor. Luckily for him, the corridor was completely empty and he kissed Hermione. He could feel the heat in his body rising and his kiss became more desperate. Hermione then broke from Harry with a face of excitement.

"I remember why I went to the library yesterday!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Harry. You'll have to go alone; I have to get to the library." She kissed Harry before she took off in the direction of the library, leaving Harry to stand in the corridor confused. He leaned back against the wall and run a hand through his hair to calm himself down.

After a few minutes, Harry was about ready to head down to the Great Hall when he heard the door at the other end of the corridor close. He turned to see Draco Malfoy whisper something as he pointed his wand at the door. A small light shot from his wand into the door and Harry felt a small force shoot down the hall in his direction and pass through him. The door to the corridor on his side closed and Harry tried to open it. Harry turned around to Draco after he found he couldn't open the door and saw Draco rolling up a black piece of parchment and slid it into his back pocket.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Harry yelled and Draco sighed.

"It seems kind of obvious Potter," Draco said coolly, "I locked the doors." Harry growled.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry retorted, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want a duel, you and me, no outside influences, to find out who is really the better of us," Draco said as he got into his duelling stance. Harry stumbled back in shock.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Get ready Potter," Draco commanded.

"And what if I refuse?" Harry responded.

"Well, we'll just see how this ends," Draco said. "Expelliarmus!" Draco twirled his body as he shot a white light at Harry. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the white light.

"Protego!" Harry yelled just before he was hit by the light. It fired back at Draco who quickly dove behind one of the gargoyles that were along the corridor. "Reducto!" Harry yelled as he flicked his wand in the direction of the gargoyle Draco was behind. The gargoyle exploded and knocked Draco down onto his stomach. He quickly climbed to his feet and spun around to Harry.

"Incarcerous!" Draco said and rope shot from his wand at Harry.

"Accio gargoyle!" Harry yelled as his twirled his wand and one of the gargoyles flew out in front of him and got caught by the rope. The rope wrapped around the gargoyle and tightened around it as it crashed to the floor in front of Harry.

"Come on Potter!" Draco taunted, "You aren't going to win this by just defending against all my attacks. Do something!"

"Levicorpus!" Harry said with a smirk as he shot his wand out at Draco. Draco was confused by the spell and was hit by the spell. He was lifted up into the air by his ankle and was hanging upside down. Harry started walking towards Draco with his wand pointed out at him. "Give up yet Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You wish, locomotor mortis!" Draco said as he spun his wand up to point at Harry. Harry's legs quickly locked up and he fell over onto his stomach. He tried to stand but his legs stayed locked so he rolled over onto his back.

"It looks like we're both stuck now Malfoy," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I got something left up my sleeve," Draco said with a smirk.

"Let us see what you can do then Malfoy," Harry responded.

"Aguamenti!" Draco said as he pointed to the floor. Water started to pour out of Draco's wand onto the floor and started to slowly fill the corridor. "You'll be underwater long before I am Potter!"

"You honestly think that's going to work?" Harry taunted. He flicked his wand up towards his head and a bubble formed around it. He splashed his head around in the water a bit, laughing at Draco to anger him. "This is how you duel Malfoy! Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said as he flicked his wand at one of the chunks of exploded gargoyle and moved it below Draco. Draco looked down to see what Harry was doing. "Ascendio!" Harry yelled and the stone chunk rose rapidly and crashed into Draco's forhead.

"Fuck Potter!" Draco yelled as he held onto his forehead and blood seeped through his fingers. Draco growled deeply. "Time to finish this Potter!"

"Stupefy!" the two yelled as they pointed their wands at each other. Two red lights shot out and each collided with one of the two and both boys were knocked unconscious. Harry laid completely still while Draco rocked back and forth in the air hanging from his ankle for a few seconds before two bright lights shone from the doors of the corridor. Draco came crashing to the floor and Harry's legs twitched to life. The two boys woke up slowly and sat up looking at each other.

"Does that mean it's over?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Potter," Draco responded, "it was you and your stupid friends who decided to do this whole game thing. Shouldn't you know what this means?"

"I don't even know what the dare is!" Harry retorted, "How am I supposed to know whether you've done it or not?"

"Then read it!" Draco angrily growled as he tossed the black piece of parchment at Harry.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I dare you to duel your fellow player Harry Potter to find out who is the better wizard once and for all. This dare must be completed in a corridor and the incantation 'Colloportus Maximus' must be casted on a door in the corridor if any to seal all exits. Upon the loss of consciousness or the impending death of either duellist will end the duel and they are coined the loser. Any and all spells that were cast during the duel will be reverse upon the completion of the duel. You have until tomorrow morning to finish this dare or you will face severe consequences._

_Sincerely,_

_ToD_

"Can you not read Malfoy?" Harry said, "It says right here that when one of us loses consciousness, they lose. It seems that we both lost consciousness at the same time so we both lose. Which means you're done your dare."

"Is it really that simple?" Draco asked.

"I guess yeah," Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and put out his hand from Draco. He didn't realize what he was doing until Draco had taken his hand and he had pulled him up. He felt that sudden heat rising in his body again and could see Draco's face starting to get red so he thought he must be feeling the same thing. Slowly the two leaned in and caught each others lips in an awkward kiss. The two were rigid and didn't let any part besides their lips touch but slowly melted into it and relaxed. Just then they heard a girlish laughter from behind them and they quickly broke apart. Hermione stood in the doorway of the corridor.

"I leave for a few minutes and you've already moved onto someone new, huh?" Hermione joked and Harry was speechless. "Don't worry about it Harry," Hermione explained, "I know what's going on now. You both just felt this weird heat rise in your bodies before that happened right?" The two nodded and Hermione continued, "Well, the part I didn't read on the page was what that's about. It's supposed to make the players of the game more comfortable with each other so everyone who had been dared will go through these spurts of lust after the closest player that is signalled by a weird hot sensation. Thing is, the more times you're dared, the worst the temptation is.

"So you're saying that we're going to start making out with each other at random times because of this game?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"How long does it last?" Harry questioned.

"Until the game is done, so until the school year is over," Hermione answered.

"Do we only uh, lust after those who have been dared as well?" Draco asked.

"No, it's after anyone," Harry answered.

"How would you know Potter?" Draco retorted and then saw Hermione blush, "So there's been fun going around the golden trio." Draco smirked.

"I'd watch your mouth Malfoy," Harry taunted, "just a second ago, you were kissing the boy-who-lived and you have to go back to the Slytherin common room with the risk of lusting after one of them and are they going to believe you when you try to explain it's because of a game?"

"Point taken Potter," Draco replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, my friends will be wondering where I am." Draco left quickly out of the corridor and Harry and Hermione left shortly after towards the Great Hall to explain to everyone else what was going on.

Hermione explained to all the Gryffindors and Luna about what was happening with everyone who had been dared before and this caused a few blushes to appear. Some were expected and others weren't.

"I must apologize then Harry," Luna said and everyone turned to her.

"Why is that Luna?" Harry asked.

"Well the dare I mailed last night would have left you alone for quite some time with Draco Malfoy and if what Hermione's saying is true, then you two must have experienced one of those lusting moments," Luna explained and Harry paled.

"Oh, god, Harry, did you kiss Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said uncontrollably, still feeling the effects of Ginny's Veritaserum.

"How was it?" Seamus asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Awkward, you really enjoy taking advantage of this Veritaserum crap, don't you Seamus?" Harry retorted.

"Did you like it?" Fred asked and Seamus started laughing.

"I'm not the only one," Seamus said.

"Kind of, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Harry answered and slammed his head down on the table.

"Would you do it again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry replied and glared at Hermione as she started laughing with Seamus, "you're in on it too now?"

"Even I like to have fun sometimes Harry," Hermione said and the bell rang for the students to head to their first classes.

* * *

_So I wish I made the fight scene a little longer but I placed it in a bad place. A corridor doesn't have much to work with and not much room to do things in. I think if I do have another duel, it'll be somewhere like the Great Hall where I've got lots to work with. And I would like to add that all the spells, except for Ascendio and Colloportus Maximus, are all spells from the books. Ascendio is used in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie where Harry uses it to propel himself out of the water and Colloportus is spell that is used by several members of Dumbledore's Army during the battle in the Department of Mysteries in Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix book to seal a door so I added Maximus to it to make it so it would seal a room. That's the extent of my improvisation. Please review whether you liked the fight scene or not. That way I know if I should do another one later in the story and if you think there is anyway to make it better, be sure to say so! I'm writing this story for you readers so if you don't like something, say something about it so I can make the story the best it can be for you guys and girls._


	13. Chapter 12: Awkward Actions

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I'm glad to see that I still have some readers after my long break. I hope that eventually all the people who reviewed before come back to the story and that we pick up a few more fans. I know that anytime you go a long period without an updates, you tend to lose a few readers and I regret that I wasn't able to update fast enough to keep everyone happy but I will try to not let it happen again._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 12: Awkward Actions

"Hermione," Harry said as he and Hermione fell back from the group heading to potions a bit, "you said that people who were dared before are going to experience these lustful temptations, right?"

"Yes Harry," Hermione replied, "only those who have been dared before are going to be affected by those feelings and they will get worse with every dare that you are given."

"What about you then?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, you haven't been dared before and you don't seem to be a bit hesitant when I'm overcome with these urges," Harry pointed out.

"For two reasons," Hermione replied, "one reason is that any emotions that were felt between people before the game started are heightened. I left that part out of the speech because I didn't want everyone getting freaked out because of hidden feelings coming out. And two is that if the person closest to someone experiencing a lustful urge is someone who has yet to be dared, the other person experiences a similar pull that is not as strong. Because we were so close before this even started, I have no reason to fight that pull so it wins easily. Let's say the closest person to you was Malfoy and he hadn't been dared yet. It's likely that his hatred for you would be enough for him to resist the pull but as we've seen, the pull that comes with being dared is much stronger than that."

"How close would you have to be for the pull you feel to take over?" Harry asked.

"It depends on the person," Hermione answered, "Why? Afraid of being too close to someone during one of those urges?"

"I'm worried about Ron," Harry answered, "All three of us are really close and I'm wondering if me and him are close enough for it to happen."

"I'm sorry to say this Harry but from seeing this closeness personally, I think he'd give in," Hermione answered as they turned into the Potions classroom. Harry took a seat to the right of Ron and Hermione sat to the left of Ron. They quickly took out all their supplies to get ready for class. Harry looked over at Draco to see him looking back. Draco was sitting between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back up at Snape as the class started. Harry looked back up at Snape and got all the ingredients ready for his potion.

The first period of potions was done and they were into the second period of the double potions the class had when Harry felt his hand clench slightly uncontrollably. He knew what was going to happen next and felt a small heat start to rise up from his stomach and start to devour his entire body. He could see Draco from the corner of his eye starting to blush red and whisper something to Blaise. Harry could see Blaise reply with what looked like 'now?' and Draco nodded his head. Blaise rolled his eyes and sat in one of the chairs behind his cauldron. Draco sat down in a chair and shifted it beside Blaise and Blaise nodded to Pansy. Pansy started doing the work that Blaise and Draco had been doing and Harry could see Draco's hand slip under Blaise's robe while trying to use the cauldron to hide what he was doing from Snape. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Blaise's head tilt back slightly but was soon brought back to his own predicament when it felt like the sensation pulled on Harry's body. He looked up at Ron and Hermione. He saw the Hermione looked perfectly normal and hadn't faltered at all from her work while Ron looked flustered with his face always pointed down and his pace had quickened and was clumsy.

"Ron," Harry said and he saw Ron flinch slightly before continuing his work.

"Yes Harry?" Ron stuttered out.

"Can you come on this side of the cauldron please? I need help over here," Harry said.

"No, Hermione can help you," Ron answered quickly and Hermione stopped working.

"I think it'd be fair if you helped every once and a while Ron," Hermione retorted.

"I am helping, over here," Ron replied.

"Ron," Harry repeated. This is when Hermione noticed the look on Ron's face.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, just get over there before you hurt yourself and Harry!" Hermione ordered and Ron looked up at Harry.

"I'm sorry mate, but I can't control who the victim is," Harry apologized as his breathing was becoming more forced. Ron walked around the cauldron slowly and let Harry position him beside the cauldron and himself to hide the lower half of Ron behind the cauldron. "Try to act normal, ok Ron?"

"How do you act normal when your best mate is jerking you off in a classroom of people?" Ron retorted and Hermione let out a giggle, "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"It was kind of funny the way you said it," Harry said and Hermione nodded. Ron groaned.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," Ron said as he grabbed what Harry was working on for the potion. Harry slipped one hand under Ron's robes slowly, keeping watch on Snape. He could see Ron's face brightening out of the corner of his eye as he gently tugged at the waist band of Ron's pants. Harry slowly slipped his hand between the soft texture of Ron's skin and the silky feel of his boxers and closed his eyes as he slowly wrapped his hand around Ron's member. He could hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Ron and opened his eyes slightly to see Ron's body becoming rigid.

"Normal, Ron, try to be normal," Harry whispered as he held his hand steady. Ron's body slowly relaxed and he continued to do the potions work. When Harry thought Ron was calmed down enough, he started to rub his hand up and down, slowly at first to get Ron used to it. He could hear Ron's breathing getting louder and seemed to fall into the rhythm of Harry's hand. As Harry started to speed up his movements, Ron's breathing picked up with it.

"Harry..." Ron moaned out quietly in one of his breaths just enough for Harry to hear him and Harry's mind blanked. He became completely hypnotized by the feel of Ron in his hand and the sounds that Ron was making. He leant against Ron who in turn leant back against him and Ron rolled his head back onto Harry's shoulder. Harry's breathing became incredibly forced as Ron turned his head and his lips were against Harry's ear, amplifying every noise he made. Ron gripped the side of Harry's robe with his fist tightly as he moaned out Harry's name again. Ron's body tightened up as he came on his stomach and Harry's hand. Harry slipped his hand out from Ron's boxers and wiped his hand off on the inside of his robe to hide it.

"Finish?" Hermione asked. The two nodded and Ron quickly went back to his side of the cauldron to continue his work.

"Snape didn't notice, did he?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head.

"He's been too busy yelling at Neville to notice you and Ron or Draco and Blaise," Hermione answered.

"Draco and Blaise?" Ron asked.

"They were doing the same thing as we just were, Ron," Harry answered and Ron blushed.

"Harry, are we going to end doing that often?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Like Hermione said, it's completely random and it latches onto who ever is closest. So if we're always around each other, then probably," Harry answered.

"Oh, ok," Ron said and none of the three talked for the rest of the period. Harry made a mental note to himself to be around Ron a little more after the period was over.

* * *

_I know this is a short one again and I apologize for it. I didn't want to cut into the next part because it's a very important one and I didn't want to spilt it into two if I didn't have to so expect a very good chapter next!_


	14. Chapter 13: Next Level

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_So here's the one of the important chapters. I don't want to write too much here because I want you to get to the story as quick as possible but I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and in the next chapter I plan on writing a little thank you note for each one of you up here at the top so be ready for it!_

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 13: The next level

Harry traveled with all his friends from Gryffindor up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were greeted by a very cheerful Remus Lupin as they walked in.

"Hello boys and Hermione," Lupin called out.

"Hey Remus," the group answered back as they all took their seats. They were the first to get to that class as always. As the rest of the class showed up, Lupin walked into the front of the class.

"There will be no need for textbooks today students," Lupin said, "Today's lesson is going to be a practical lesson. Half of you to one side of the class, the other half to the other." Harry, Ron, Fred and Dean went to the right side and Neville, Hermione, George and Seamus went to the left side. Lupin spelled away all the desks and chairs when everyone had chosen a side. "Ok, first, we'll start with something easy. I want this half of the class," Lupin commanded as he pointed to the right side of the class, "to cast expelliarmus at the person across from you and the left half of the class is to cast protego to shield themselves. Now if the spell protego is cast correctly, the spell will be reflected back towards it's caster and if this happens, I want the caster to physically dodge the spell. I want to see who still has a wand left when this is over." Harry looked up at Neville who was across from him a let out a soft laugh as he saw the look of terror on his face.

"Don't be so scared Neville," Harry called out as he got into his duelling stance, "it's just a disarming spell. And we practised the shield spell in the DA, you'll be fine." He saw Neville nodded his head quickly and nervously.

"On the count of three," Lupin yelled and the students got into their stances, "One, two, three!" The sound of half the class of students yelling 'expelliarmus' filled the room as the spells were casted. Shortly after there was a loud boom of 'protego' but was also sounds of launched wands could be heard. 

Harry saw that Neville had lost his wand and relaxed from his defensive stance. He saw Ron's wand fly out from his hand right beside him and snickered. Ron glared at him and Harry could see Hermione's smug look from across the room. George had easily shielded himself from Fred's spell and Fred was quick to dodge just as Dean and Seamus did. "Bravo class!" Lupin exclaimed as he clapped, "that was excellent! Now, all of you who lost your wands I want you to step back from groups and anyone without a partner, move down until you have one." Neville stepped back as did Ron and Harry moved to stand across from Hermione. "Now, the left side of the class is to be the caster and the right defends. One, two, three!" Lupin commanded and Hermione quickly flicked her wand and cast the spell at Harry. Harry was even quicker to cast the shield spell and Hermione's spell was reflected back at her. She wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and was struck and lost her wand. Harry could hear Ron cheering and Hermione huffed as she stepped back from the group. Harry looked over and saw that Dean had lost his wand and stepped back so Harry moved to be across from Seamus. Harry couldn't help but smile as Seamus's cocky, flirtatious smirk spread across his face.

"Do you plan on winning this solely based on your wit and charm Seamus?" Harry mocked and Seamus laughed.

"So you noticed huh? You may have defeated the Dark Lord Harry but you've never had to face the seductive powers of the Irish," Seamus joked.

"I think I'll manage, I mean, I've held off your advances for how many years now?" Harry answered back.

"Ah, you only think you have. Secretly, you're mine Harry," Seamus retorted and Harry laughed.

"Now, you've demonstrated your shielding capabilities and there are still quite a few of you left," Lupin explained, "to speed things up, this next test will knock out atleast one of you. This one is a test of speed. On the count of three, I want you to cast Petrificus Totalus on your partner. Ready? One, Two, Three!" Harry was much quicker than Seamus as drawing his wand and casting and Seamus' body went stiff as he toppled over. Harry watched as the twins hit each other at the exact same time and they both toppled. Most of the other students in the class had also hit each other at the same time and left only a few students left. The Hufflepuff girl, Susan Bones walked up across from Harry and smiled. Harry quickly smiled back which caused the girl to blush. Harry blushed as well as he still wasn't used to being so well liked. Lupin walked down the alley that was between the two rows of students and used his wands to draw large circles on the floor. There was a circle for each group of partners. "I want each one of you to step into the circle with your partner. In this test, you will do whatever you can, without causing bodily harm, to push your partner out of the circle. Seeing as there is only eight of you left, we will do this twice to reduce your numbers to two." Harry took two steps forward to stand within the edge of the circle and Susan did the same thing. Harry looked around and saw that the circles must have been magical because he could no longer see out of the circle. "Now don't worry that you can't see," Harry heard Lupin's voice coming through, "I don't want you to see your fellow classmates strategies so I've blocked your vision outside of the circle. Now, one, two, three!" Susan quickly cast expelliarmus at Harry and Harry quickly countered with protego. Susan moved to dodge the returned spell but Harry cast his own expelliarmus in the direction that Susan moved and she was struck by it.

"Sorry Susan, stupefy," Harry said and Susan was knocked unconscious. Harry then cast mobilicorpus and slowly moved Susan's body outside the circle. The magic circle disappeared after all the groups had removed one member. Two of the circles vanished from the floor and I stepped into the circle that Lavender Brown was in. I look over at the other circle and see Draco and Blaise standing across from each other.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful turn of events!" Lupin exclaimed, "Two Gryffindors and two Slytherins. One from each house to challenge the other in the final but must first finish off one of their own. This time, the only thing the circle will prevent you from seeing is the other partnership. Use your surroundings to your advantage! One, two, three!" The circle with Draco and Blaise disappeared and Lavender quickly pointer her wand at Harry. Harry aimed back but both were hesitant to do anything. Harry's eyes surveyed the area around the circle slowly and tried to keep an eye on Lavender.

"Aguamenti!" Lavender exclaimed and a rush of water shot out at Harry. Harry was hit in the chest and stumbled backwards slightly before regaining his balance and throwing his weight into the fountain of water to prevent himself from being pushed back even farther. Harry aimed his wand at one of the desks that had been conjured to the side of the room at the beginning of class.

"Expulso," Harry said and the desk exploded. Lavender was startled by the bang and turned around. She lost her concentration and the jet of water ceased. "Langlock," Harry said as he moved his wand to Lavender. Lavender's tongue became stuck to the roof of her mouth. She tried to pronounce a spell to cast at Harry but she was unable to speak correctly. Lavender looked up at Harry then growled as she walked out of the circle on her own. Harry seemed pleased and the circle barrier was taken down. Lupin spelled away the two circles on the floor.

"So here we have it," Lupin said, "our final two students are Mister Harry Potter and Mister Draco Malfoy. What shall we do with you two?"

"Let's see a duel!" Seamus yelled out and Harry looked over at him. He noticed that all the students who had been hit by the petrificus totalus spell had been cured of their paralysis.

"What an excellent idea Seamus!" Lupin exclaimed as he moved back to the front of the class, "Now, I want the rest of you to move as far back as you can to give our two duellists some room. First person to make their opponent surrender is the winner and I will only step in if I deem it necessary." Harry and Draco walked to separate ends of the room and turned back towards each other. The two smiled at the other in remembrance of their earlier encounter and this being a chance to redeem themselves. "Begin!" Lupin bellowed and Harry started it off.

"Rictusempra!" Harry exclaimed but Draco was quick to move out of the way.

"Accio book," Draco said and a book from the side of the class flew into his hands. He threw it at Harry and hit him in the shoulder. Harry stumbled back and fell backwards onto the floor.

"A little primitive Malfoy, don't you think?" Harry asked as he rubbed his shoulder and Malfoy smirked.

"It worked, didn't it?" Draco retorted. Harry started to stand up when he felt a sudden, familiar heat rising in his stomach. His eyes widened with shock as he felt it and looked around at the other students around him. He wasn't in close proximity of any of them so he had no idea who it would be. Harry looked up to see Draco's face starting to turn red. Harry quickly stood up and pointed his wand at Draco.

"Let's finish this like last time, we need to hurry," Harry said and could see some of the students exchanging confused looks.

"Deal Potter," Draco said.

"Stupefy!" the two exclaimed at both were hit by the red bolts of light that were shot from the other. The both dropped to the floor and the entire room became quiet. The bell rang that ended the period and the students moved to grab their stuff.

"I would deal with these two myself, but I need to prepare for my class," Lupin explained, "can I have two volunteers to bring these two back to their dormitories?" Hermione and Ron were about to put up their hands to help Harry when they saw Seamus' arm shoot up much too quickly. They saw Fred's arm shoot up just as quickly and they were both confused. "I see no harm in allowing mister Malfoy to recover in the Gryffindor common room if he is under close watch. Seamus and Fred, would you two please take care of them?" Seamus quickly ran over to Harry and picked him up as Fred did with Draco. The two walked out of the class and Hermione saw Seamus whisper something to Fred and Fred nodded in return. Hermione and Ron followed behind the two closely as they made their way to the seventh floor. Seamus opened up the Room of Requirement and both Seamus and Fred entered before Hermione and Ron snuck in. The usually cold, dark room was now spilt into two separate rooms with a wall dividing it. The one side was bright and vivid and was decorated with reds and golds with Gryffindor emblems placed randomly. The other side was darker and decorated with greens and silvers with Slytherin emblems all over. There was a couch in each room and the two unconscious boys were placed on their respective house's couch. Seamus and Fred both turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm really no good at this whole Rennervate thing," Seamus confessed to Hermione and Ron.

"And I ain't all that great either," Fred added.

"So you mind helping us instead of just standing there staring?" Seamus said and both Hermione and Ron blushed. Hermione walked over to Seamus and Harry while Ron walked over to Fred and Draco. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Rennervate," she said and a white light shot from her wand into Harry. Harry's eyes slowly started to flutter open. Seamus whispered thanks to Hermione then shooed her away. Hermione left quickly to convince Ron that Fred had to do this with Draco. Seamus could hear a lot of yelling from the other side of the wall as Harry woke.

"Hey Harry," Seamus said.

"Where am I Seamus?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"The Room of Requirement," Seamus answered.

"And why am I here?" Harry questioned then felt a painful tug on the inside of his stomach. Seamus quickly closed the gap between their lips and Harry's hand quickly snaked around Seamus' neck as Seamus ran his hands through Harry's hair. To Seamus, this was everything he wanted. It felt right. The kiss lingered on the edge between innocent and lustful for a while before Seamus climbed up on Harry and straddled his waist. Seamus' hands became lost as they slid under Harry's shirt to dance along the scarred chest of the hero beneath him. Harry's arm pulled Seamus' lips harder against his own and incited a moan from the Irish boy. Their tongues became entwined and a shift of feeling happened to the two boys. The lust and fire from the game was quenched and left the two but a new fire, one buried for years seem to ignite and the two became lost in each other. Harry pressed his body up against Seamus who moaned at the new pressure against his body. The two slowly broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. The lust that had brought them together had gone away and they believed to see love in the other's eyes.

"Potter, Finnigan," Draco called out, "get your pants back on and let's go." Harry growled in frustration as Seamus quickly got off of him. Harry slowly climbed off the couch and stretched. Fred came walking around the wall with his hair in a mess and it looked like his clothes had been put on hastily.

"Neither of you says a word about this ever happening," Fred threatened and both Harry and Seamus laughed. Draco peaked his head out of the door to the Room of Requirements to see if anyone was walking by and the four of them quickly ran out when they saw the hallway was empty.

"Wait until tomorrow morning Potter," Draco said, "I'm getting you and your friends back for this stupid idea." Draco walked away from the three Gryffindors towards the Dungeon while the others left towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

_I finished my English Literature exam which was talking up a lot of my brain power so I'll be able to update every weekday now. I'm usually busy on the weekends now so it's less likely for there to be updates on the weekend but there'll probably be the odd exception here and there which I doubt anyone will complain about. _


	15. Chapter 14: Weird

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_So... this is kind of awkward for me. I feel like shit for almost letting this story die and I hope that anyone who read this long ago can forgive me for it. There is no excuse for going almost a year without any sort of update but I will try to justify it. It had started when I went on vacation for a month back at the beginning of the break and when I got home, I had to get ready for school. It being my first year in University, I was a little stressed out and haven't really found the time to do anything until now. Exams are coming up in a month and when those are finished, I should have all the time in the world to continue writing again and I hope that all of my old readers and some new ones enjoy what is to come. I also wanted to point out that I haven't forgotten about how this chapter was supposed to begin with a few comments for the people who have reviewed my story so far so I've got a few, I don't want to put too many because I think we've all waited long enough for this next chapter and I will write more on the next one. Thank you again to all my readers!_

_PBuG – I hope that you continue to love the fic now that I'm back. Hopefully I won't have another one of these three month long absences._

_Airenko – Thank you so much for pointing out that mistake. I'm in the process of writing two of my own original stories and one of them is in the first person so my writing styles often get confused which is probably what happened there. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_Quinny1317 – Harry x Seamus is my favourite couple so there's more to come for sure!_

_LesMiserables lover – I'm glad that you enjoy my take on truth or dare fics. And also, I did read Les Miserables which is nothing less than a masterpiece in which I think everyone should read. The movie for Hunchback bothered me greatly but I won't get into that because my rant will likely be longer than most of my chapters._

_Legilimens31 – Thanks for all the reviews! I don't want to make this too long so I'll just comment about the movie one. I know the movies are a lot different from the books and often leave out important things but I'm a slow reader and to go back and read all seven books again would take me forever where as the movies gave me a vague idea of what happened as opposed to no clue whatsoever._

_RdheadGirl – I was going to write what happened between Draco and Fred but I figured it might be confusing to read the way I had it planned so I settled for one pair. Plus many of these people can't control their hormones anymore so it's likely something like this will happen again._

_TahnDawg – Straight to the point I see. Thanks!_

_Queen Islanzadi – I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! I hope that even though you've had to deal with both of my huge disappearances, you'll still stick around to read._

_anonymous-affiliate – Wow. The best Harry Potter fic you've ever read? I think that's a little much but thank you!_

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 14: This is Going to be Weird

Harry couldn't sleep that night. What he felt with Seamus had shaken him a little and the constant echo of Seamus breathing bounced around his mind through the night. Harry laughed at himself. '_I was able to search all of London and find 7 random objects, I survived death TWICE and was able to defeat the Dark Lord, yet I'm lying in bed, unable to sleep, because of a boy. Seamus of all people too! Shamelessly flirting with anything that crosses his path and he's not even good at. All he really has going for him is the accent, which lately is kind of attractive, and he's got those eyes, I really like how their shamrock shade seems to glow. Plus I like what how is body has turned out, I guess those Qudditch games are doing some good for him. And I guess he's a really nice guy and kind of smart too. But still! It's Seamus.'_ Harry thought to himself. He rolled over so his face was in his pillow and started bashing his head against it.

"You ok Harry?" Ron asked sleepily and Harry looked over at his best friend.

"Why do you ask Ron?" Harry replied.

"You were smashing your face into your pillow," Ron answered, "I thought you might be having another nightmare."

"I haven't gotten any since we killed Voldemort so you don't need to worry anymore Ron," Harry pointed out. Just then a black owl crashed into the room and landed at Harry's feet.

"What's that Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Fuck you Malfoy," Harry snarled as he grabbed the black letter from the owl and read it out loud.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I dare you to walk around the entire day with one hand down your pants. You must wear pants all day and keep your hand down them. Anything can be done to make sure your hand does not leave your pants. Upon leaving the room you sleep the dare will begin. You must complete this dare today or face severe consequences._

_Sincerely,_

_ToD_

"That bloody bastard!" Harry yelled as he threw the letter at the floor. Ron fell off his bed laughing hysterically. "What's so funny Ron?!"

"You have to admit," Ron gasped as he tried to catch his breath after he finished laughing, "the guy has a sense of humour."

"A sense of humour?" Harry asked, "Honestly Ron, a sense of humour?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and Harry growled as he climbed out of bed. He quickly got dressed and grabbed the handle of the door. He took a deep breath and slid his left hand down his pants before opening the door and walking out with his head held high. He could hear Ron start laughing hysterically again from behind the door. He walked down to the common room to find Hermione.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione said.

"I hate Draco," was Harry's reply and Hermione understood, "Would you happen to know a spell that I could use so that my arm won't move from this all day?"

"Well, there is one spell that I can think of but it seems slightly barbaric and you'll have to do it every hour," Hermione replied. She pointed her wand at Harry's arm. "Incarcerous," Hermione said and a rope wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. Harry attempted to lift his arm out of the rope but was unable to move his arm.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"No problem," Hermione said, "so when are you able to stop?"

"Tomorrow," Harry answered and Hermione giggled a little. "Oh not you too," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ron was already laughing at me," Harry answered.

"Well, it is kind of funny Harry," Hermione retorted.

"How is this funny?" Harry remarked, "I mean, what if I'm walking down the corridors and run into a professor or something? I can't just be like 'oh, hi professor, no, there's no problem, I just fancy touching myself today!'" Hermione broke out into a fit of laughter as Harry ranted on. "I'm going to get breakfast. I want in and out of the Great Hall before people start to show up.

"Ok Harry," Hermione said after she calmed down from her laughing, "I'll come with you." Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag as she followed Harry out of the portrait hole. The halls were quiet except for the Harry and Hermione's footsteps and the quiet, idle chatter within portraits that littered the walls. The two quickly made their way to the Great Hall and Harry paled as he turned into it. It seemed as if Draco had informed the entire Slytherin house about Harry's dare as they were all waiting at their table for him to walk in. The quiet that once filled the halls was now being engulfed by the sound of Slytherin laughter. Harry quickly turned around and stormed back towards the stairs.

"Grab my food and bring it upstairs for me Hermione," Harry yelled back, "I'm going to the common room to break stuff." Harry made his way up to the common room in remarkable time, yelling the password to the Fat Lady before even reaching her so he didn't need to stop. He flopped down on the couch and folded one arm across his chest in anger. He heard laughter coming from behind him so he turned around and glared.

"Harry, you don't know how unintimidating you look with one hand down your pants!" Ron cried out as he gripped his stomach in laughter.

"You want to see intimidating?" Harry replied. Harry jumped over the back of the couch and walked towards Ron. Ron was trying to stop his laughter as Harry advanced but couldn't do it completely. Ron began backing up as Harry got closer. Ron bumped into the wall and looked behind him to see what he had hit. Harry took this opportunity to lunge at Ron and slammed his free hand beside his friend's head. Ron quickly turned his face back to stare at Harry and his laughter stopped instantly. "How's that for intimidating?" Harry asked.

"Much better," Ron answered quietly, "something happened that bothered you Harry?" Harry wanted to be mad at his friend but he couldn't possibly be mad at someone so dense.

"No, Ron, everything is just fine," Harry said sarcastically, "I mean, people walk around with their hands down their pants all the time and when they go and get breakfast, there's always a table filled with half-witted, egocentric, uncivilized snakes waiting there to laugh. It's so common that I'm not even bothered by it."

"Oh, well that's good," Ron replied, "I mean, if that was me, I think I'd be right pissed about it."

"Ron, I hope you're just playing stupid with me right now," Harry spoke with a sense of astonish at his friend.

"Of course I am, Harry," Ron responded, "How dumb do you really think I am?" Just then, Hermione came walking in through the portrait hole carrying two plates of food. She walked up to Harry and held one out to Harry. He grabbed the plate with his free hand and walked over to one of the nearby tables and put it down. Hermione followed and sat down with him. "What? No one grabbed any for me?"

"You can do it yourself, Ron," Hermione answer, "I mean, you're quite capable of performing simple tasks, are you not? And besides, Harry's been through a lot today already."

"What's Harry been through already?" A sleepy voice came from the boy's dormitory.

"Oi, Seamus, check out what Harry's gotten do all day," Ron exclaimed as he ran up the stairs towards the dorm, "I forgot to wake up Dean, Neville and the Twins. They have to see this."

"See what?" Seamus said before looking over at Harry who looked like he was clearly holding restraints on trying to choke Ron, "Oh, had I known I was that irresistible that you'd find yourself having that vivid of thoughts of me, Harry, I would have offered to help you out." Harry slammed his face down in his plate, not caring that there was still food on it. Hermione jumped a bit as she was startled.

"Oh Harry, it's not that bad," Hermione tried to comfort him, "I mean, you only have to get through a few classes today and everything will... oh no." She stopped suddenly and put her hands up to her mouth.

"What?" Harry said, refusing to lift his face from the plate.

"Do you remember what class we have right now?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you of all people would have that memorized," Harry said sounding a little cocky, "I mean, it's not hard to remember that we have double poti-SHIT!" And just then, the bell sounded for everyone to head to class.

* * *

_I want everyone to leave me awful, hateful comments on the reviews so that I don't vanish again. I feel awful for doing it and I apologize again. I hope you all can forgive me and I will try to update at least once a week for the next month, until exams start. I have class really late from Monday to Wednesday so I wouldn't expect anything at those times but stranger things have happened._


	16. Chapter 15: Inappropriate

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_I lied it seems. I'm not even sure why I stopped this time. I'm glad I continue to get reviews though, it makes my little gmail notifier yell at me every time you guys do and then I feel bad. I feel awful as if I decided to give you an ice cream cone and half way through I just smacked it out of your hand on to the ground only to give you another one and smack that one to the ground as well after only one bite. Maybe it'll be better now, the 6__th__ movie came out on Wednesday the 15th which I went and saw at 11 in the morning so the oh so attractive actors may inspire my thoughts to paint pictures of sin throughout my mind, clouding my vision until I pour it out on paper. Also, I know I previous said I would reply to the reviews but there are so many that I have missed and I've lost track so I've decided that I will start replying to them during the next chapter and include only the reviews from this point forward. I apologize if I end up missing one of my earlier fans, just know that it was you guys who has brought it this far. Now, to the story!_

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 15: Just a Little Inappropriate

"Harry, you're overreacting!" Hermione stated as she rushed alongside Harry and Ron towards the dungeon, "Malfoy's too stupid to have planned this all along."

"Really? You honestly believe that?" Harry said sarcastically, "He clearly has some sort of plan. This isn't the worse possible thing he could come up with to get back at me for all those years of humiliation I've put him through." Harry adjusted his arm uncomfortably as he caught all the awkward glances from the other students in the halls. He kept his head down as best he could without bumping into things.

"Maybe it was the worst thing he could think of that he thought he could get away with," Ron suggested shrugging his shoulders. Just then, they came up to the door to the Potions classroom and Harry pushed Ron in front of himself. He quickly walked in closely behind Ron to hide himself from Professor Snape as they entered. Harry quickly hid his low half behind a cauldron while Ron and Hermione moved around to the other side. Shortly after all the other students had entered, Snape cleared his throat at the front of the classroom.

"Listen very carefully," Snape commanded over the classroom, "Today, you will be making a patch of Sleeping Draught for Madam Promfrey. It seems a few first years stumbled across some things they shouldn't have and now they can't sleep and Madam Promfrey doesn't have enough Sleeping Draught for all of them. She asked me to brew up some but this seems simple enough for even this class to handle. Now get started and don't take too long, I have more planned for today." Harry whispered to Hermione to see if she would help him with certain parts of the potions, the ones that involve using two hands specifically. She nodded hesitantly and both began brewing up their potions.

It wasn't long into making the potion that Harry felt his arm tighten up. He tried to adjust it under the waistband of his pants but he found he couldn't move it at all. Suddenly he felt his hand jerk upwards, stopping just below his waist. Hermione looked over at Harry with concern.

"Everything alright Harry?" she asked quietly, trying not to get the attention of professor Snape.

"No, I can't control my arm," Harry replied. He felt his arm jerk back down to his thigh and then back up to his waist. He could see Hermione blush slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Um, Harry, do you really think this is the perfect time for that?" Hermione answered with her own question. Harry looked at her confused for a moment before he realized what it must look like. His hand continued to jerk up and down in his pants and he became even more embarrassed.

"Do something Hermione," Harry pleaded, "I'm not doing this." Hermione quickly looked around until she saw Draco tilting his wand up and down in the direction of Harry from beneath his desk.

"Harry, I think it's Draco that's doing it," Hermione said, "Just give me a second to stop-"

"Mister Potter," Snape's voice echoed through the room, "do you mind explaining to me what it is you are doing?"

"I'm brewing a Sleeping Draught?" Harry replied shakily, trying to hide himself behind his desk a little better.

"Not only am I disgusted by what you are doing in my classroom," Snape berated Harry, "but I'm disgusted that you think I'm that dense as to see through your wit. Clearly, you've learnt nothing these past years. Now get out of my classroom before I try to have you expelled." Harry quickly grabbed his things and made a dash for the door, hearing Draco's laughter pierce through the sea of indistinguishable whispers of gossip. Harry quickly rushed through the dungeon halls towards the grand staircase. He heard footsteps coming up behind him as he may his way through the maze of halls and quickly assumed it was Draco following him to torment him more.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as he spun around and flicked out his wand. A beam of red light lit up the hall before hitting Harry's follower in the chest. The male toppled over backwards unconscious before Harry walked over to him. "Seamus? You stupid little- Rennervate!" Seamus' eyes slowly flickered open as he became conscious again.

"Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Yes Seamus," Harry replied, "What do you want?"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Seamus complained as he stood up, "I came out here to see if you were ok and you stupefy me?"

"I thought you were Malfoy," Harry admitted, "He's the reason I got kicked out in the first place. I figured I'd show him a lesson."

"And you didn't think you check first?" Seamus pointed out.

"I didn't want to give him the chance to do anything," Harry retorted. Seamus looked like he was trying to think of something say in retort but wasn't able to come up with anything.

"Fine," Seamus responded defeated, "Let me walk you back to the common room." The two of them began walking up towards the common room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Harry questioned.

"No, I'm escorting Neville to the hospital wing," Seamus replied.

"Well then shouldn't you be doing that?" Harry asked, "And what happened to him?"

"He can find it on his own, he's a big boy," Seamus answered with a small laugh, "The fire under his cauldron accidently leapt up onto him which allowed me to come find you."

"You lit Neville on fire?" Harry almost yelled.

"Hey, hey, no one can prove that it was me who did it," Seamus defended, "Neville is always so clumsy in that class anyway. I was doing him a favour by getting him out of Snape's class." Harry came walking up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Wendelin," Harry said to her before she swung open. Harry walked inside first with Seamus trailing behind him. "Isn't Snape going to want you to go back to class?"

"Screw him, I had better plans." Seamus answered.

"What could you possibly have in mind that would be worth Snape's wrath over?" Harry said as he turned around to see Seamus. Seamus quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Startled, Harry tripped over backwards onto a couch behind him, dragging Seamus down on top of him. Harry started kissing back and wrapped his free arm around the waist of Seamus. Seamus quickly struggled to get his robes off without his lips leaving Harry's and could feel Harry's hand slipping under his shirt. Harry arched himself up for a moment as Seamus helped slip Harry's robes off without removing Harry's arm from beneath his pants. Seamus could see Harry's face burn brighter as Seamus slipped his hand down Harry's arm to pull the sleeve off and Seamus let his hand linger. Harry tugged at Seamus' shirt, trying to lift it off of him. The two boys got a quick breath of air as their lips broke apart long enough to pull Seamus' shirt over his head before their lips crashed together again.

"Ahem," The two boys heard coming from the portrait and they quickly turned to see who it was. Hermione was standing with her books in her hands and a slight red tint across her face. "I would ask that you two stop what you are doing on the couch please. Some of us are in need of some studying."

"Really Hermione?" Seamus pleaded, "Of all the times for you to come in, you choose now?"

"Oh shut it, it's not like you could do much with one of Harry's hands down his trousers anyway," Hermione retorted. Seamus growled slightly as he climbed off Harry and grabbed his shirt and robes.

"If you'll excuse me then," Seamus said, "I'm going to take a shower." He quickly made his way to the bedroom to gather some clothes and headed off to the shower. Harry looked at the ground guiltily as Hermione walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Why are you back so early?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Snape thinks I had something to do with Malfoy's cauldron falling onto his leg," Hermione stated, "it's not my fault he was too slow to move out of the way." Harry laughed a little as he saw Hermione smile at him. "He should know better not to mess with you when I'm around."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he sat up, "So what will you have me studying today?" Harry and Hermione spent most of their time studying for all their classes waiting for the rest of their friends to show up.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go with this and my ideas are dwindling but I think I've got something for the next chapter. Hopefully I can write something longer and a little more exciting. I think I may have to reread all my previous chapters to get the story back on track. Please let me know if this chapter was a disappointment compared to the others so that I can make the necessary changes. The last thing I want to be doing now is writing crap just so I can justify to myself that I'm still writing and that makes it okay._


	17. Chapter 16: Shocking Reopener

A Dangerous Game of Truth or Dare

_Well, I'm glad I'm still getting some reviews and that people haven't lost complete faith in me. I hope to do you all justice by updating at a much more reasonable rate than once a year as it seemed that's where I was headed. I won't be able to update quite as much as I first did at the start because my ideas are fleeting and I'm also working on a novel that I will hopefully one day get published. Now, as I said last time, I will make a short comment to each reviewer to show my support for how awesome you guys are._

_Karla Manatee – Well, the reviews seem to be working so far! I'm glad you enjoy the story enough to push me to continue._

_Macbeth2 – I don't want to give away the ending but hopefully you'll be at least content with it. I do have a plan for the ending though and I'm trying to not to deter from it at all since I started this story._

_Basketball8974 – At least you still thought it was funny, even if it wasn't my best work. It should slowly get better once I get more enticed in the story again._

_Cinnamon Selkie – I'm unsure out of those two who has gotten it worse from the other over the years so I guess anything is revenge at this point. I doubt the two will ever be even. I've always felt that Hermione was a unlooked character in that she does have her moments where she is a fun character so I decided she'd have a few moments in my story as well. I'm glad you liked them._

_AmazonWariorPrincess – Thank you so much for the compliment. I would have guessed a good story at best but fantastic? I truly feel honoured by that._

**Summary:** It's the final year at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio want to have some fun. While researching in the library, Hermione stumbles across a book that contains old games with magical tricks. When she decides on a school-wide game of truth or dare, she doesn't realize how quickly things begin to become out of hand. How far will things go before secrets begin to spill?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or places; they are owned and copyrighted to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Shocking Reopener

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. He was finally able to take his arm out from under his pants and he enjoyed the use of it again. He had written a dare the previous night for Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff student in his year. He knew her from Dumbledore's Army but wasn't very close to her so he hoped that the dares would finally steer clear of him and his friends. He noticed that all the others in his dormitory were still asleep so he quietly slipped out and down the stairs into the common room. He came down to notice Hermione and Ginny sitting alone, reading together. Harry walked over and sat on one of the chairs across from the couch the two were on.

"Hey Harry," Ginny spoke up first, "Feeling better today?"

"Much," Harry answered, "It's somewhat hard to feel comfortable when you're in the position I was in yesterday. What are you doing up so early anyway Ginny? Hermione is usually up this early but there's almost never anyone else up."

"Just couldn't sleep was all," Ginny answered, "There was something troubling me all night but Hermione helped me sort it all out." Hermione smiled up at Ginny as she closed the book she had on her lap. Although the lightning wasn't the best this early in the morning, Harry could still notice a small red tint in the cheeks of the two girls but decided to not ask questions.

"So I heard that McGonagall has some important announcement to make at breakfast this morning," Hermione said, "What do you think it might be about?"

"No idea," Harry answered, "I mean, nothing big has happened in the past few weeks so there is nothing to hint at what she wants to say."

"Why don't you go wake up the boys then so we can head down already?" Ginny suggested to Harry, "I would think you're rather hungry anyway." Harry stood up from the chair and walked up a few of the stairs towards the boy's dormitory but stopped just as he was out of view of the two girls and listened.

"That was really close," He heard Hermione whispering, "I would what he would have said if he saw us."

"I could think of worse people to catch us," Ginny responded in a whisper.

"So what did you think?" Hermione whispered hesitantly.

"I guess it wasn't too bad," Ginny answered just as reluctantly, "What about you?"

"I'm not quite sure," Hermione replied, "Mind if we try it again?" Harry heard the sound of clothes shuffling as if the girls had moved closed to each other. Harry quickly ran up the rest of the stairs to not invade their privacy any longer. He woke up Neville first as he knew Neville would get up the easiest. Next were Dean and the twins before trying to get Ron up. After much pushing, punching and inappropriate use of the levicorpus spell, Ron finally was awake enough to get dressed and go downstairs. Lastly, Harry attempted to wake Seamus up.

"Seamus, get up," Harry said loudly near Seamus' ear but made the Irish boy roll over and mumble incoherently. Harry walked around Seamus' bed to the other side but just as he got around, Seamus rolled over again facing the other side of the room. "Well now you're just being immature," Harry said and walked back over to the other side of the bed. Again, Seamus rolled over just as Harry got around. "That's it," Harry said as he climbed onto Seamus' bed, "Let's see where you run now." Harry climbed over Seamus and straddle Seamus' waist. He leant down as he grabbed Seamus' arms from covering his eyes and pinned them on the bed above Seamus' head. "Ready to get up yet?"

"With you like this I do believe I already am," Seamus replied with a smirk.

"You're a pervert Seamus," Harry said as he let go of Seamus' arms and sat back up, "Are you going to come down to breakfast with us?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Seamus retorted.

"Not really," Harry shrugged, "I just felt like being polite and asking."

"Fine, but first," Seamus answered. Seamus reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck before pulling his face down and kissing him. Harry found himself kissing back but it was a much gentler kiss then the day before. Maybe it was the gratuitous amount of blankets between Harry and Seamus but the kiss felt different this time and Harry was really enjoying it. He put his forearms on the bed beside Seamus' head on each side for support as he lay down on Seamus. As Harry pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes, he found himself staring into Seamus'. Harry noticed that Seamus was actually smiling. He didn't have his usual cocky smirk or his fake I'm-just-being-nice smile, he was actually smiling and Harry couldn't help but smile back. The two laid there staring into each others' eyes for what felt like forever before someone barged into the dormitory.

"What are you two do-oh, um, I'll come back later," Ron mumbled out and Harry quickly sat up.

"Uh, what do you want Ron?" Harry stuttered out, his face burning bright red.

"Hermione wants you two to come down right now," Ron said before shutting the door and could be heard running down the stairs.

"Damn it Hermione!" Seamus yelled, throwing his fists downward into the bed, "That's twice now. She owes us at this point." Harry laughed as he climbed off of Seamus and off the bed.

"Get up and get dressed," Harry said as he adjusted his clothes, "McGonagall has an announcement to make in the Great Hall at breakfast so we're heading down right now." Seamus rolled out of bed and quickly started getting dressed. Harry found himself examining every inch of Seamus' body as slipped out of his pyjamas.

"Like what you see Harry?" Seamus jokingly commented.

"A little," Harry replied, "I'll let you finish up alone though; I'll be waiting down in the common room." Harry quickly slipped out of the dormitory and down to meet everyone else.

"It's about time," Hermione complained, closing her book, "We were just about to leave without you."

"Sorry," Harry apologized, "Seamus is a heavy sleeper."

"Sure he is mate," Ron taunted, "I bet Hermione here is the best flyer Hogwarts has ever seen as well, huh Harry?" Both Harry and Hermione glared at the red head.

"Insulted two with one," Fred started.

"Good on you," George finished.

"Can we please just go now?" Ginny whined, "I'm starving." Everyone left the common room and made their way down towards the Great Hall. Seamus quickly caught up the group as they made their way down after he finished getting dressed. The all took a seat at the Gryffindor table and began eating while anxiously awaiting the announcement from McGonagall.

It was shortly after the group had each finished one plate and Ron had consumed two and was working on his third when the sound of four light taps of metal on glass echoed through the hall and everyone became silent. McGonagall was standing in front of the small podium looking over the filled hall.

"Attention students," McGonagall projected, "I have a small announcement to make to you all. At the request of your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, alongside your Potions master, Professor Snape, I am pleased to inform you that the Duelling Club will be reopened here at Hogwarts." A blend of cheer, shocked gasped and anxious squealing erupted in the hall. McGonagall again tapped on her glass with a fork until the hall had settled. "Furthermore, there will be a special division of the Duelling Club that will be made available to sixth and seventh year students only, details of which will be made available to all students during the first meeting of the club. The dates for the meetings will be posted here in the Great Hall. Thank you." McGonagall stepped down from her podium and the hall filled with whispers again.

"I wonder why they decided to reopen it," Harry pondered as he began finishing his breakfast again.

"Yeah," Ron added, "I mean, the last time they opened it was to prepare everyone to defend themselves back when the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

"Well, it was an old tradition," Hermione pointed out, "Maybe they just felt it was safe enough to bring it back."

"Well one thing is for sure about this time around," George began.

"The rest of the school doesn't stand a chance against Dumbledore's Army," Fred finished.

"Isn't that right, Harry?" The twins chimed in together causing Harry to laugh a little.

"Maybe you should consider holding another D.A. meeting then," Neville spoke up, "I mean, if there is a special division for us in sixth and seventh year, we should be prepared for it and what better way to learn then to do so with friends like before?"

"Do you think everyone still has their galleon?" Hermione asked and everyone in their group pulled it out of one of their pockets.

"It was always nice to have as a reminder," Ginny said.

"Well then, why don't we start today?" Harry proposed, "There are no classes today so it's our best chance at getting people to show up again." Hermione tapped her wand on her galleon and the date on it changed to the current date. The time was set for two that afternoon and the galleon started to warm up along with everyone else's galleon. "We should probably head up to the Room of Requirement then and get ready for our first lesson back then, shall we?"

* * *

_Well, it's a little longer than the last one. I was going to continue on but I had a flash of inspiration in my head and decided that it would be best to end it here and start the *hopefully* awesome writing next chapter. I wanted to bring back the duelling club because I've always felt a little competition brings out extreme amounts of emotion in people and that is something I am looking forward to writing. I realize this one is more bland than most but sometimes there needs to be downtimes to setup the story and this was one of those chapters._


End file.
